The Life of Agdar and Idun
by TacticX
Summary: This is the story of Adgar and Idun from as early as when they first met, spanning over years from their beginnings, through their courtship, their marriage, the birth of their two daughters and all the way up to that tragic accident on their journey at sea. This...is the life story of the Ex-King and Ex-Queen of Arendelle and their family.
1. Verona

_"There I was again tonight..."_

* * *

"Slow down!"

"Catch me!"

"No...IDUN!" Primrose screamed.

"Hehe! That was fun!" Idun giggled as she burst out of a pile of leaves.

"Sister! That wasn't funny! You could have gotten hurt!" The thirteen year old said to her nine year old sibling.

"You worry too much!" Idun told her as she stumbled out of the leaves and shook her arms to clear the leaves from her dress. "Come on...give it a try."

"I don't think so." Primrose said as she pulled some leaves out of her sister's hair.

"Girls! Come back inside now. It's lunch time." Their mother called out to them.

"Yes mama." They replied as they ran back towards the house.

"Hi papa." They called out as they passed their father who was busy hammering a sword into shape.

"Hey girls..." He waved at them as he dipped the sword into the water. Their father, Gilbert, was the royal blacksmith of Verona. He was the one that created the special swords for the nobles who had both the ranking, and the money. Being the son of a blacksmith, who was the son of a blacksmith as well, meant that he was accustomed with the duties as well as the style involved in making weaponry.

"Whatcha doing?" Idun sang as she looked at the bare swords that were on display on a rack nearby.

"Don't touch them dear. They're still a bit hot." Gilbert said as he stood up and placed the newly crafted sword on the rack, in between several others.

"Can I have a sword when I grow older?" Idun asked causing her father to chuckle.

"It'll be a while before you learn how to use one of these. And, you're a girl. Swords aren't exactly the thing that you should be holding dear...nor your sister..." Gilbert added seeing the hopeful look on Primrose's face, which turned into a pout.

"Who is this sword for?"

"Well, this one..." Gilbert said as he picked up a gold encrusted sword with jewels. "...is for the crown Prince of Valheim."

"Val-who?" Idun asked with a raised brow.

"Valheim. It's this smallish kingdom near the north." Their father answered.

"Cool." Primrose said as she tried to grab the sword.

"Uh Uh. No touching darling. This needs to be in perfect shape when they pick it up. A sword, fit for a prince."

"One day, I'm going to be a princess...or...or...a queen." Idun said, her eyes sparkling with glee. "Imagine me, waling down from my castle with a crown...and my loyal subjects...and...and...a kingdom..."

"You? A queen? Oh lord help that kingdom." Primrose laughed causing Idun to stick her tongue out at her.

"A famous man once said that if you put enough focus and will into it, you can be whatever you want to be. A guard, a sailor, a queen." Gilbert said, aiming the last part at his youngest daughter with a smile.

"Yay...I'm gonna be a queen."

"Dream on sister..." Primrose giggled.

"Idun! Primrose! I said it was lunchtime already!" Their mother called out from the house. "And tell your father as well."

"Come on them girls. What do you say we get some of your mothers famous meatloaf into our stomachs eh?"

The three of them headed back into the house where their might was waiting BG the table which was already set up.

"About time..." Elaina said with a roll of her eyes as she watched her family sit down in front of her. Idun and Primrose went to grab some meatloaf but their mother stopped them. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh...no..."

"Prayers darlings." Their father said.

"Oh yeah..." Idun said. "Can it today?"

"Sure." Elaina said as she shot a glare at Primrose's who was giggling silently.

"Ehem...er...father, we thank you for the gift of food that you have given to us today...and may it always be this good and...uh...thank you for no bad things and wars and other evil stuff. Was that alright?" Idun asked.

"It'll do." Elaina smiled. "Primrose, stop laughing!"

"Sorry." The elder apologized as they all began to dig in to their lunch. A few minutes later, gilbert decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, girls. Since you're so interested in monarchy...I thought, that maybe you would like to accompany me to the festival this weekend in Weselton. There'll be monarchs from all over Europe attending this and maybe you could see a few of them." Gilbert said causing Idun and Primrose to gasp in glee.

"Really?" The two of them squealed. Gilbert and Elaina watched happily as their daughters watched telling each other about who was he better Prince and marriage and other stuff.

"Girls..." Elaina said. "Calm down. Finish your dinner and then you can talk about it then."

"Mama. Can you do my hair into a bun?" Idun asked.

"I thought you liked your twin braids?" Elaina asked.

"I do, but in wanna act royal for this weekend. Maybe I might be able to meet a prince and get married and..."

"Calm down sister! You're only 9." Primrose said as she stuck a spoonful into her mouth. "Plus...you need to master royalty first."

"I can act royal. You just walk around with your head held high and bark orders at everyone you see and call them peasants!"

"Yeah...you would make a great queen." Primrose laughed.

The family finished their lunches before Gilbert returned to his duties while Elaina washed the dishes, the girls tidying the table at the same time.

"Girls. I'm going to the market in a minute to get some groceries. Do you wanna come as well?"

The girls nodded in response as their mother put her gloves down and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Primrose and Idun headed to their own room to change as well, before going back downstairs to lounge around till their mother was ready.

"Hey...I saved up on some of my pocket money. Do you wanna buy some chocolate later?" Primrose asked to which Idun nodded in response.

"Alright then...let's go." Heir mother said as she walked down the stairs towards them. The three of them waved goodbye to their father before walking towards the town. Due to their location, it took at least fifteen minutes to the bustling town square of Verona. Idun held her sister's hand as they walked past the warden and several guards on duty. They could see the small castle in the distance as they entered market place which was heaving st this time a day.

Verona wasn't a large kingdom...if it even qualified as one. It was more of a city state and instead of being ruled by a king and queen, it was ruled by a duke by the name of Avero. He wasn't a very public duke, spending most of his time in the castle or in weapons training, but he was loved by all. Referred to as a kind and gentle old man, he would often visit the school where Primrose and Idun studied and hand out chocolates to the kids, and on the rare occasion, invite them and their families to dinner on his castle.

Verona was part of the Geroanian empire, which was a smallish empire sandwiched between the Coronian empire, and the more hostile tsar empire. Though there hadn't been any conflict in years, everyone still lived in fear of the time when corona and tsar would battle it out again, the Geroanian empire being caught in the middle of it and suffering the worst fate. It had gone back and forth between the tsar and the Coronian empire numerous times in the last few centuries as each side used it as a gateway to the other side. As a result, their culture was mixed between western European, and Russian.

Though Idun couldn't speak Russian nor Norwegian, primrose could speak a little of both as she had the habit of borrowing language books from the local library and indulging them during her spare time. Idun used to call her a bookworm as a result. At the moment though, neither corona nor tsar had control of the Geroanian empire and as a result, they were currently independent.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Primrose said as she pulled her little sister closer. Their first stop was at the poultry shop to buy some turkey for the roast the next day.

"Mama...can we get the large one this time?" Idun asked.

"I'm sorry dear. We don't have the money to get those...but, don't worry. One day we will have it, I promise." Elaina said as she picked a small one from the butchers. They do then walked towards the vegetable stale to get some vegetables, of as Idun called it, rabbit food.

"What do you two want in terms of vegetables?"

"Chocolate." Idun answered.

"Darling, that's not a vegetable."

"Actually mama, chocolate comes from the cocoa been which grows on trees originating from south america. So, technically, it can count as a fruit." Primrose said. "And actually, the real term is cacao but the Spanish mistranslated it to cocoa."

"Yeah see...chocolate is a fruit." Idun squeaked.

"Very smart dear. I see you're spending more and more time in the library now...or maybe it has something to do with that boy...what's his name? Arnold?" Elaina asked with a grin as primrose sputtered and blushed.

"Mama! He's just the librarian." Primrose said as her blush betrayed her.

"Eee...Primrose has a boyfriend..." Idun giggled.

"Very mature sister."

"Right...I think this is all we need. Come on girls..."

The three of them made their way out of the market and towards the tailors where Elaina was supposed to pick up one of her dresses.

"Stay outside while I pick up my dress, and don't wander off okay?" She said as she she walked into the tailors leaving Primrose and Idun standing outside. The elder looked around the street for something specific, grinning when she caught her eye on it. "There...the chocolate shop. Let's go get some while mama is in the tailors."

The sisters ran down the street towards the chocolate shop by the corner and entered it. Primrose and Idun gasped as they caught sight of all the precious chocolate surrounding them.

"Wow...let's buy everything." Idun squealed as she grabbed several bars of it.

"No...we can't. I only have enough for two of these bars. One for me and one for you." Primrose told her as she picked up two bars of milk chocolate.

"Come on...buy it already so we can eat it..."

"Yeah...and you better savor it because it'll probably be the last time you can afford something like that." A female sneered from behind. Idun and Primrose turned around to see four girls smirking at them.

"Linda." Primrose growled as her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Tsk. Watch your tongue peasant. My father will put you in the stocks for talking to the daughter of the captain like that." Linda said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Idun squealed.

"Aw...how cute...she brought the little peasant as well. Tsk...shouldn't you he working some cows or something? Isn't that what happens in your family...live day by day. Miss and order, and you'll be wallowing in your own filth and eating your clothes, whereas I, can do whatever I please. Have you ever ridden a bike...oh...who am I kidding, you can't afford one!" Linda laughed as the other girls joined in as well.

"Why can't you just leave as alone?" Primrose groaned.

"Because, I'm at the top, and you're at the bottom...and the bottom, are the servants of the top...you get what I'm saying?"

"Just shut up and leave us alone you big meanie!" Idun shouted. Several of the girls gasped dramatically as Linda raised a brow.

"Talking rudely to the daughter of an officer of the law...that's an offense. I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring you in for that." Linda sneered as she stepped forward. Idun ran behind her sister's back in response. "Come here you little brat!"

"Don't you dare talk to my little sister like that!" Primrose growled as she took a defensive stand in front of her sister.

"Or what? What is a peasant like you going to do?" Linda asked. Primrose hesitated knowing that should she do anything, the blame would be taken out on her father and mother, who were in enough problems with debt as it is. Primrose sighed before taking a step back. "Exactly...nothing...because that's all you'll ever be...nothing!"

Primrose fought back tears as Idun growled in anger. The little girl ran forward and kicked Linda in the shins causing her to scream in pain.

"You little brat!" Linda screamed as she swiped at Idun, barely missing her face by an inch. This infuriated primrose beyond belief as she ran forward and pushed Linda back into the group of other girls, causing them to fall over. Linda quickly stood up and glared as she moved forward towards Primrose.

"Come on sister! Show her who's boss!" Idun squealed.

"Let's see what you've got Rosie!" Linda teased before leaping forwards and trying to hit her. Primrose barely dodged it as we tried to shove Linda to the floor. Linda could easily hit her with no ill consequences, but if Primrose even landed so much as a punch on her, it would be off to the jail for them and their parents. Linda Cook another swipe at the girl as Idun tried to think of something to do.

"Girls! Stop this outrageous behavior!" The storekeeper ordered.

"Shut it old man, unless you want to end up in jail as well!" Linda shouted. Primrose, noticing the moment of distraction in her opponent's eyes, took her chance and forced the girl down to the floor again. "Oh you are going to pay for that!"

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Idun screamed as she ran up to Linda with a stick. Linda took one look at little Idun before literally kicking her in her chest, and into the floor, causing her to cry out in pain.

"IDUN!" Primrose screamed. She took one look at her stricken sister, and all sense was replaced with anger. Primrose let out a massive roar as she charged at the other girl, who was caught off guard, before tackling her to the ground and landing a massive punch to her face, breaking her nose instantly. Linda yelped in pain as the the other girls gasped, primrose rushing over to her sister.

"Idun! Are you alright?" Primrose asked as she hoped her crying sister up. Idun nodded slightly as she suppressed a sniffle. She turned around and glared at the other girl who was sitting up in shock over what just happened, blood from her nose streaming down onto her purple shirt.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A warden and guard asked as they rushed inside. They gasped when they caught sight of the captain's daughter holding her bloody nose, and Primrose who was still holding onto her sister.

"Oh...the captain is not going to like this..." The guard said. The warden sighed as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and approached primrose and Idun.

"No! She had nothing to do with this!" Primrose said as she pulled her sister away from the warden. "It was me...I punched her...I alone should be punished...not her."

"Very well..." The warden said as he cuffed the elder sister.

"No! The other girls started it! She was only trying to protect me! Please don't take my sister away!" Idun begged. Before the warden could say anything though, Elaina came bursting in through the doors, her face full of worry.

"Idun! Primrose!" She yelled as she ran to her daughters and hugged them she gasped when she caught sight of the cuffs on her elder daughter's wrists and turned to the guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elaina demanded. "Take these internal things off my daughters wrists or I shall..."

"Ma'am! Your daughter got into a fight with the captain's daughter! I'm afraid I cannot just let her go until we've analyzed the event...I'm sorry..."

"If she got into a fight with her, then I'm sire she had a pretty damn good reason for it!" Elaina fought back.

"Please ma'am. Calm down!"

"I will not calm down! You've got one of my daughters in chains!" Elaina shrieked.

"Look. We will get the stories from any witnesses, and once we determine if she did nothing wrong, then we'll let her go...but until then, there's nothing we can do." The warden replied.

"Let's get to your father sweetheart." The guard said to Linda as he led her and her friends out of the store. Idun watched tearfully as the warden took her sister out towards the station, despite her mother's protesting.

"Don't worry...your sister will be fine..." The chocolate storekeeper said as he placed a hand on Idun's shoulder. "We all saw what really happened."

Idun could only sniffle as her mother gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

_That evening..._

_Click!_

"Lady Primrose? You're free to go." A warden said as he let the thirteen hear old out of the cell. He undid the handcuffs on her before escorting her out of the premises and toward her parents and sister who were standing outside by the street lamp. Idun ran forward and hugged her sister, Primrose stroking her on the head in response as she returned the hug.

"Then witnesses told us everything that happened. I'm sure that Linda is getting punished right now." The warden told the parents.

"She's the daughter of the captain. I highly doubt that she'll get anymore than than a few words from her parents..." Gilbert said to him. The warden nodded as he left for his patrol again. The four of them hugged before walking back to their home on the outskirts of town.

"Did you really punch the captains daughter in the face and broke her nose?" Their father asked as they walked down the narrow road and passed several houses. Primrose nodded in response and he couldn't help but smile at this. "That's my angel."

"So, you're not angry?"

"No...not at all. I mean, she started it and you were within your rights to retaliate. What I'm proud of, is that you didn't cower away just because she was the captain's daughter. Most people wouldn't dare pick a fight with someone like that, but you did. Only the most strong a willed of people would do that, and you...are one of them. The same goes for you Idun for backing up your sister..."

"Thanks papa." Idun said as she held her sister's hand.

"No one ever hurts my little sister." Primrose said with a smile.

"Did you get hurt?" Idun asked.

"Well, her jaw felt like stone so my hand's a little sore, but it was all worth it." Primrose said causing them all to laugh.

"That's my angels." Elaina said as she cuddled them both before entering the house. "Oh...and the shopkeeper earlier gave this to me. He told me to give them to you...as compensation."

Primrose gasped when she saw a dozen bars of chocolate in a bag near the table.

"He said it was a gift." Idun said as she grabbed one and began to unwrap it. Primrose grabbed one as well before their mother took the rest and placed it in the cabinet.

"You can one bar each now, but after this, it's bed time." Elaina said before she disappeared upstairs. Primrose and Idun savored the taste of the chocolate before rushing upstairs to get ready for bed. As soon as they were finished, they jumped into their bed and snuggled up together.

"Thank you..." Idun said.

"For what?"

"For defending me."

"Aww Idun...that's what sisters do. As long as were together, we'll look out for each other forever." Primrose said to her sister as she nuzzled her sisters brunette hair with her chin.

"I love you so much..." Idun said as she hugged her sister and rested her head on her chest.

"I love you too." Primrose said before kissing her sister on the cheek and closing her eyes. A few minutes later, Elaina quietly opened the door and peeked inside, smiling when she saw the sisters snuggled up to each other under a pile of blankets.

Everything was going to be alright...

* * *

**_If you truly love someone, you wouldn't give a shit whether they're royal or common, and age, distance, hnine and wnine are just damn numbers_! **

**If princess Anna can fall in live with an ice harvester, then I see nothing wrong with Idun and primrose being the daughters of a blacksmith (I made him a royal blacksmith just to give their family a better title.). And Disney wiki doesn't say anything about the childhood of either Idun or primrose, and since other fics out there have them being commoners when young, I see no problem. Royals have married commoners before and that's not only limited to Disney either. It happens in reality as well. **

**...**

****sighs and wishes to marry a princess.****

**"It'll never happen bro!"**

**"Thanks for ruining my dreams, conscience!"**

**"You're welcome...hehe..."**

**...**

**Anyways, next chapter I'll be bringing out Agdar. As for Harold (the name I've giver of the future king of corona), he'll be introduced later in the story.**

**If you've got any ideas for Agdar's family (he'll be the/a prince of Arendelle) then do tell.**

**And please R&R if you can. Reviews give authors motivation and happiness...thank you.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Prince of Arendelle

**For those who have not read this cchapter, you may skip this authors note. For those who have already read this chapter, please read the following. FF has been suffering some problems with their story updates for the last 24 hours. I guarantee that some of you have opened this story to view the second chapter, only for it to return a code 1. This is happening with many stories all across FF and honestly, I have no idea why. I submitted this same chapter 24 hours earlier, only for it to disappear after an hour. It showed up as two chapters in this story, yet, it code 1 every time I tries to open it. In total, I have deleted and reposted this chapter three times in the last 24 hours. I've just checked the other stories, and they seem to be updating okay, at the moment. So, I've decided to repost this chapter (I deleted it six hours ago). **

**I already have chapter 3 written up and ready for submission, but, I AK not going to submit it if it'll disappear after fifteen minutes, because what's the use. And that is why I have reposted this chapter. I will be monitoring chapter 2 for the next four to six hours. If nothing happens, and it doesn'tcode 1, then iin will submit chapter 3 before the end of the day. On the other hand, if this chapter fails to show up or it disappears within the monitor period, then I'm sorry to say that I will not submit chapter 3, nor update any of my stories till FF gets it fixed. Last time, it took 3 days. So if that's the case this time, updates will be by Saturday or Sunday. It depends. I am currently writing up chapter four so once all this is sorted out, then chapter 3 will he out ASAP.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

_"...Forcing laughter, faking smiles..."_

* * *

"Your highness? It's time to get up." A servant called through the, maple brown, door. A young ten year old prince yawned as he sat up in the bed and blinked several times.

"What time is it?" Agdar asked through the door.

"8 in the morning your majesty." The servant answered as Agdar sighed and flopped back down into the bed. "Your father wanted me to remind you that your weapons training has been reschedule to this afternoon. You father wants you to join him in a dignitary meeting today to get you more accustomed with the role of kingship."

"Alright. Tell my father I'll be down in a minute." Agdar replied as he sluggishly climbed out of bed.

"Very well my prince."

Agdar sighed as he shuffled towards the mirror, staring at his bed head, before taming it down. He grabbed the royal suit with the Arendellian crocus embedded on it, and donned it on before looking out of the window. He could see the arriving and departing ships as well as the guards patrolling through the town square. He had never been the one to like being cooped up in the castle all day long but, as stated by his father, 'Royalty had sacrifices.'

On the occasion that he did manage to venture into the town center, everyone would always bow down and greet him royally, something that he had long despised. He longed for the day that he would be able to venture into the outside world and greet people normally as if he was just an everyday citizen, instead of having to watch everyone kneel to him like he was some sort of God.

His father believed in the 'Monarchs are above all others' logic, something that neither Agdar nor his mother ever supported...when his mother was still alive that is. His mother, Queen Aarina, had passed away several years back after coming down with an unrecoverable flu. Agdar had never felt more broken than on the day that he lost his mother, someone that he ways looked up to, not that he didn't look up to his father either, it was just that Queen Aarina was more free spirited that his father, King Gustav III.

She used to interact with the townsfolk in a more personal way. She was often referred to as the people's Queen, due to her regular outings to the schools and public buildings. She would always ask people to refer to her by proper name, something Gustav had always frowned upon, and would even engage in various common activities that Gustav would usually wave aside. But despite their differences, Gustav and Aarina loved each other dearly and when she passed away, it took Gustav more than a month to return to his former self.

"Oh mother...how I wish I could be more like you..." Agdar muttered as he groomed himself to perfection before exiting his room and striding down towards the dining room. His father wasn't tyrannic or cruel or anything like that. He respected his citizens, but rarely interacted with them unless it was to address them. He was strict, but like any good king, he would never abandon his kingdom and would fight till the end, something that had also been implanted into Agdar's mind as he prepared for kingship in due course.

"Good morning my young prince." Gustav greeted as his son strode in and took a seat opposite his father. "The servant said that you had a little trouble getting up this morning. What did I tell you about being late?"

"Lateness does not equal greatness." Agdar chanted as he placed a napkin on his lap and grabbed some breakfast.

"Precisely. Ah...thank you Maurice." Gustav said as a servant placed a newspaper in front of him. "It seems that Weselton is holding the royal coronation of their duke this weekend, alongside a festival. I've arranged for us to be there so, I expect you to be ready this Friday, and to be on your best behavior when we get there. The young Duke's father is a personal friend of mine."

"Your majesty. The royal council is holding a meeting within the hour detailing the events of our midsummer's ball next month. They have requested your presence in the council room as soon as possible." A servant said as he entered the room.

"Thank you. Tell them I will be right up." Gustav replied before the servant curtsied and left. "Well my son, finish your breakfast quickly so we can go and attend this meeting. It is vital that you know about these event for when you hold your own."

"If I want to be king."Agdar muttered.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't quite hear that." Gustav said as he placed the paper down and focused his gaze on his son.

"I said nothing father." Agdar replied.

"No, you clearly said something. Please do tell..."

"I said, if I want to be king." Agdar replied. Gustav stared for a second before bursting into rambunctious laughter. "My boy, did you sleep properly last night? Or did that roast do something to your mind?"

"It's just that, I don't really want to be this type of king." Agdar replied as he gazed at his plate.

"What do you mean, this type of king?" Gustav asked, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed his son.

"Strict. Disciplined. I...I want to be more like mother. Free-spirited and social. Not someone that just sits in the castle all day and staring at his subjects like their some sort of distraction. A monarch is supposed to be one with his subjects, not above them." Agdar explained. When he looked at his father, he could see that he was looking at him with a calm and stoic expression, though Agdar could tell that he was biting back a growl.

"Son. Let me teach you a thing or two about being king. You have got to respect your citizens but, if you start acting like you are level with them, or beneath them, they will begin to start to take advantage of you. Before you know it, you will have an uprising and your head will be on the top of a pole because some other king from a far away land took advantage of your generosity and kindness and invaded you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes father. But, I just wish to be more like mother. I know my limits, but surely a few trips into the town once in a while wouldn't hurt."

"Your mother, though I love her, was a bit foolish when it came to that sort of stuff. Yes, they called her the people's Queen, and treated her fairly, but when it came to authority, they never respected her in the way they respected me and you. They saw us figures of authority and obeyed us. Your mother, they saw her more as a friend, and as a result, they didn't take her seriously enough. Do I need to remind you of the events when you were four?"

"No father." Agdar muttered.

"Don't mutter son. You have to talk with confidence and strength. If you talk with your head down and mutter, they will think of you as submissive, whereas talking with confidence and strength, shows you are magisterial."

"But that's the problem. You may not want me to be as free-spirited as mother, but isn't there some sort of leeway in between?"

"Son..."

"No father. I just want to be a little more freer than I am now." Agdar argued.

"Do you think I got to where I am now by subjecting myself to the common life?!" Gustav shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. He breathed heavily for a second, glaring at his son, before his expression softened slightly and he gave a sigh. "Look Agdar. I know you sometimes think of me as being too much of an uncompromising figure, but if I was, this kingdom would be tyrannically run in nature. My expectations are just set a little higher than normal, because it is something that has run in our family for generations."

"I know father...its just...I sometimes get fed up of being royal sometimes."

"Trust me son. There have been times where I too have felt a little too high and mighty. Info sometimes wish to be able to socialize with the common folk, but as my father told me, you have to know your boundaries. Look Agdar, if its any consolation, I will allow you to venture into town once in a while, as you wished but, please remember that you are of royalty and that you follow a different lifestyle to them. You do understand what I am saying?"

"Yes father."

"Good." Gustav said as he stood up and ruffled his son's hair. "I am sorry for losing my temper, but I had to get the truth into you."

"I understand." Agdar replied as he stood up from his chair.

"Let's get to that meeting now. We don't want to be late."

The two of them walked out of the dining room and towards the council's place of meeting, as the servants cleared up the dining room.

"Good day your majesty. My prince." The council men said in unison as the king and prince entered the room.

"So, what is it you wish to discuss with us?" Gustav asked.

"It's about the midsummers ball next month..."

* * *

The meeting continued for several hours as the council discussed various details about the upcoming ball, as well as the Arendellian relations, mainly the relationship it had with the southern kingdoms. Since Arendelle was located in the southern part of Norway, it was part of the Norwegian empire and therefore, it's allegiance was with them. But just like the Geroanian empire, it has been engulfed in the wars between Corona and Tsar, its host empire changing several times in the last few centuries, albeit a lot less times, and a lot less bloody than the Geroanian empire.

Arendelle was a hub of sorts, being located right on the southern fringe of Norway, and therefore had access to both the Atlantic ocean and the Baltic sea, as well as being the major port for the Norwegian kingdoms, making it an invaluable resource for both the Coronian and Tsarian empires. For the moment though, it was neutral with both empires and as such, was part of the Norwegian empire, which was temporarily established till either Corona or Tsar claim its lands.

The fjord of Arendelle provided a unique defensive environment for the kingdom as it made it significantly more difficult to get resources and soldiers up the hills and towards the kingdom, as well as providing enemy fleets with only a single place of entry, where hidden soldiers could easily flank or ambush inbound vessels. Of all the wars Arendelle had been engulfed in, it had never suffered major destruction since neither side would risk losing such an invaluable trade partner to the firestorm brought from their weaponry, meaning that Arendelle usually remained neutral in the wars and supported both sides.

"Thank you for addressing these concerns with me gentlemen. You are dismissed." Gustav said as the men curtsied and left the room. "Son, I believe your weapons training behind within 30 minutes. I have been receiving very good reports from your instructor. I hope that you will keep up the good work."

"Thank you father." Agdar said. "May I be excused?"

"You may."

Agdar walked away from his father and towards the castle barracks where he was to learn how to use the weaponry of the guards.

"Hey Agdar...um, I mean your highness." A boy around Agdar's age greeted as he ran up to the prince.

"Please William..." Agdar sighed. William was Agdar's closest friend and companion. Everything that Agdar ventured out, William would follow to give him both company and ensure that he was kept safe. William's father was Agdar's personal protector, but he assigned his eleven year old son to handle that for as long as he was within the castle grounds or in town.

"I thought you like being called by your royal title?" William asked.

"I actually hate it."

"Another fight with your father?" William asked to which Agdar nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be able to do what you wish when you're older. If you want, you can be the people's king."

"As long as my father is alive, he is not going to allow that."

"Well, that can be dealt with." William said with a devious smile.

"William!"

"I'm just joking."

"Boys. I'm glad to see you aren't late." The instructor said as he caught sight of them. He handed two standard training swords to the boys.

"Man, I wish that I could hold that sword one day." William said to Agdar.

"Boys...concentrate now. In warfare, even the slightest distraction could prove fatal." The instructor told them as he called two boys forward. Agdar and William drew their swords and went into a defensive stance as the two boys circled the prince and William, waiting for the perfect time to strike. One of the boys lunged forward and tried to strike Agdar on the shoulder, the prince jumping out of the way just in time to dodge the attack and launch his own retaliatory strike, which missed as well. William fought off the other boy, striking him in the leg, before tackling him to the ground.

"Excellent William. The leg is a vulnerable place and striking it will render them immobile. Watch out Agdar!" The instructor warned as the boy tried to take another strike at him. "Wasn't wrong Agdar? Feeling a little drowsy today? Get in there and fight!"

Agdar stopped another strike with the hilt of his sword, before forcing the sword away and striking the boy on the neck.

"And, you're dead!" The instructor said as he clapped his hands to signal the end of the round. The two boys walked away, defeated, as the instructor walked over to Agdar and William. "Great job as usual his, though you were a little sluggish and distracted today Agdar. But, you still won so, good job."

"One day I'm going to kill a person in real life." William boasted as he twirled the sword around before the instructor grabbed it.

"Come with me gentlemen. I want to show you something." The instructor ordered as helped them to the crossbow firing range outside. In front of them, was a table set up, and on top were several crossbows, longbows, and a weapon that neither of the boys and seen before.

"What's that sir?" William asked.

"You know about the Spanish muskets right? Well, this is the latest in weapons technology. Its called the rifle. Its been out for a while actually, but it never saw wide use until corona perfected the design and accuracy. Now, it's the must have weapon for the modern day military that wishes to maintain supremacy, but there is a glitch.. Get to that in a second...-

"Don't you actually need an army for that?" William asked with a grin.

"Don't be cheeky boy. If Arendelle didn't have a functional military, we would have been overrun long ago. Now, under orders from the king, I am to teach the both of you how to use it. Since you already know how to use a musket, this should be a little easier for you to get a grasp on."

"So way the difference between this and a rifle?" Agdar asked as he picked it up.

"The musket, as you know, is highly inaccurate last 50 yards. The rifle fixes that by having spiraling grooves embedded into the barrel, giving the projectile a spin and making it accurate up to 150 yards. But, its not without its disadvantages. The musket can fire between 3 to 5 rounds a minute, but the rifle, can take up to three minutes to load a single round." The instructor explained.

"That's not very efficient." William said.

"Exactly. The musket is a front line weapon. The rifle is the weapon that the supporting lines will use to defend the front line from attacks up to a hundred yards back which would be impossible with a musket."

"Cool...can we try it?" William asked as he grabbed the rifle from Agdar's hands.

"Yes. There is a slight difference with loading though. Because to the grooves and tightness, you have to use a ramrod to force the ball into the back after putting the powder in. Unlike the musket where you must drop the ball in." The instructor said as he showed them the ramrod and the balls. "Right...get to it then. William, you go first."

William grabbed a bag of powder and poured b the required amount into the muzzle, before grabbing the round and dropping in, ramming it down using the ramrod. He placed some gunpowder in the flash pan before cocking the flintlock back and aiming at the target.

"Right...remember what I taught you about firing."

William fired tend not which let out a large bang that resonated across the courtyard.

"Excellent shot!" The instructor said as the round hit mere inches from the center.

"Wow...this is a lot more accurate...you should try it." William said as he handed the weapon to Agdar. Agdar followed the same actions as William before aiming the weapon and firing it.

"Bravo Agdar!" The instructor said as he saw the round hit the center directly. "Your father will be proud."

"Show off." William said causing Agdar to laugh lightly.

"Well, we'll practice a few more rounds and then that should be all for today."

"Aren't we going to do crossbow practice?" William asked.

"You seem confident enough in that. I'm sure you need no more training, but a little practice in your own time shouldn't do any harm."

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

"Bye sir." The two of them said as they left the barracks and walked towards the town.

"Did your father allow you to come here?" William asked.

"He said I can go into town more often...but he's in another meeting at the moment so he shouldn't mind." Agdar answered as they walked past some of the citizens.

"Your highness." Try greeted with a curtsy as the prince and his friend passed by. The twin of them continued to walk to the port where they watched the crewman load several ships up.

"I'm going to Weselton this weekend with my father because it's the dukes coronation. Do you want to tag along? I could do with some company." Agdar said.

"Hey...of course I will. You're lost without me!" William said causing them to both laugh. "Hey. On an unrelated note, have you ever thought about who you're going to marry?"

"Wait, what?" Agdar asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah...every king must have queen."

"Oh...aren't I a little too young to be thinking about that at the moment?"

"No one is never too young to think about that!" William laughed. "Take me for example. I have a crush on Marie."

"Marie? The clockmakers daughter? Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" Agdar asked with a raised brow.

"Well...yeah...but I'm the son of a guard."

"And John is the son of a councilman."

"I can cut him to shreds any day!" William said as he pretended to swipe at something.

"Yeah...I can see that working out well."

"She loves me! I'm telling you, she loves me!"

"Uhuh...that's why every time she sees you she looks at you with wide eyes and runs away."

"She's just nervous."

"We should probably go back now. My father might be out of the meeting by now." Agdar said. The two of them strode back to the castle where they could see Gustav waiting at the doorstep.

"Oh boy...I think he's angry..." William joked to try and scare Agdar.

"Good afternoon William. How was your training?" King Gustav asked.

"Fine your majesty. Me and prince Agdar performed exceptionally, even with the rifle." William said.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, I should be going back home now. Goodbye your majesty." William waved as he patted Agdar on the back and left.

"I see you were in town..."

"It was only a visit to the port father." Agdar answered.

"It's alright. I'm not angry. No one tried to do anything, did they?"

"No father."

"Come on...let's get back inside. I want to discuss something with you." Gustav said. Agdar followed his father back inside and into the throne room where the two sat down on a small taken with a chess set.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss father?" Agdar asked.

"I was thinking...that since you will be king one day, that you are going to need a queen. Now, I know that this is something that we should discuss first. I'm thinking of entering you into an arranged marriage."

"What?!"

"Now Agdar. Listen to me first. There are a lot of kingdoms out there with valuable assets that Arendelle could use, such as Seramara and its silk. Entering you into an arranged marriage with one of those kingdoms will bring much needed help to Arendelle's economy. Now don't get me wrong, I know that me and your mother fell in love and the marriage wasn't arranged, but, in the event that you fail to find an eligible princess by 18, you will at least have an option."

"But father...what if I don't find someone before I'm 18, and I don't want to enter an arranged marriage either?"

"Well, I'm afraid that can't happen. If you don't find a princess before your coming of age celebration, then I will have to bring them to you. Sorry, but that's how monarchy works."

"No...that's how you work! You and mother never got married till you were 20!" Agdar said.

"But we were already seeing each other when I was seventeen. I didn't say to marry before eighteen, I just said to find someone before you're eighteen. After that, you can take your own time as long as you will marry them eventually. Preferably, a princess of a rich kingdom. If you can get one from the Coronian empire, then proud wouldn't even be able to express what I'll feel about you." Gustav said.

"So...who can I marry?"

"A princess of course...or a queen. But you'll probably be seventeen for that to happen since most queens are 18 or 21. Why? Who were you thinking of marrying?"

"Well...I've heard...that there are some kings...that...um..."

"Don't stutter my boy. Submissive, remember?" Gustav said as he took a sip from his whiskey flask.

"...some kings and princes married...commoners..."

Gustav spat out his drink as he stared at his son, a look of shock on his face. Agdar knew he had just crossed into dangerous territory.

"I'm sorry! I think I misheard! Did you just say, commoner?" Gustav asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he placed the flask on the table and stared at his son.

"Well, other kings and princes did it..."

"That doesn't mean that you will. Which you won't! Ever!" Gustav growled as he glared at his son. Agdar resisted the urge to shrink back in his seat and apologize and instead opted to hold his ground.

"And why not father? What's the difference?" Agdar asked, his voice rising.

"I'll tell you what the difference is! C-O-M-M-O-N-E-R!" Gustav stated. "That's what's wrong with it!"

"A royal is no more than a commoner with a title and some money! We're all the same inside!"

"Your argument is invalid! Do you think that a commoner is raised for royalty? We are so different that it's amazing that we are on the same planet. Royals are raised to rule! Commoners are raised to be ruled! Royals are raised with money! Commoners have to work for it! Royals are raised in exquisite castles with their own personal servants, and gold encrusted plates, and silk covered rooms! Commoners...grow up in slums...and live day by day thinking about whether they will be able to eat the next day! Royals and commoners are not the same and never will be!" Gustav shouted. "Asking to be freer is one thing! Asking to marry a commoner, now that is something completely different! And something I shall not allow!"

"And what if I love a common woman, huh? What will you do? Drive her away like some tyrant just because of...tradition? Traditions change! They're not rules! They're guidelines. You can follow them if you want to, but it's not required!" Agdar fought back.

"It is in this family!"

"That's the problem with you! You refuse to change. You refuse to give any leeway or anything whatsoever!"

"If that's the way its going to be, then it looks like I'll have no choice but to enter you into an arranged marriage now so that you don't do something as stupid as that!"

"I wish mother was still here! She would have allowed it because she understood what it was to be human, to not be some sort of control freak!"

"I am your father and you will do as I say!"

"Like hell I will!"

At this point, Gustav jumped up and slapped his son across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh shi...son...I'm so sorry..."

"No...just...don't!" Agdar said as he clutched his cheek and ran out of the room. Gustav stared after him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and flopping down onto the chair. He grabbed the flask and took a swig before letting out another sigh.

"Why do we had to argue like this..." He muttered to the air. "In only want to do what's best for him...but he doesn't seem to get it. You know what I mean darling? I wish you were still here...with us. God I know he misses you so much. I do. Oh Aarina..."

* * *

Agdar ran to his room before slamming the door shut and running over to his bed, flopping down face down on it. He let out a sigh as he turned over and rubbed his cheek.

"Mother. I know you understand. You were the one who said that everyone could be what they want to be...to make their own decisions and be free." Agdar said to the open air. "Why can't father just understand that I want to be able to make my own decisions, to choose my own life. To marry who I want to marry...for love. And in my own time. Why can't he just understand!"

He fell silent and listened to the sound of the gentle breeze against the windows of his bedroom before sighing.

"I just want to be free..." Agdar said as he closed his eyes. "I wish you were here..."

"I am dear...and I will always be..." Aarina whispered as she kissed her son on the forehead and stroked his hair.

"I miss you mother."

* * *

**_Some people say that true lovers are one soul that was separated when it was born, and those two halves will always yearn to find their way back together._**

**That quote was taken from the movie, Upside Down.**

**Sorry if you received two alerts for this story. FF broke and this chapter disappeared after fifteen minutes of being posted. Had to delete and repost.**

**Agdar...son on a king and queen, raised to be heir to the throne, to be a prince, to be royal and above all others. Idun...daughter of a blackmith, raised to be free, to do what she wishes, to live a life of happiness.**

**Born on opposite sides of the spectrum. Idun, poor, but happy and free. Agdar, rich, but royal and restricted. The next chapter will be the one in Weselton...what do you think will happen?**

**Also, I changed the ages of primrose and Idun in the last chapter to make it more plot friendly for future chapters. Idun is now 9 years old, and Primrose is thirteen. Agdar is ten. To me, it sounded weird having a ten year old like a seven year old so I fixed that.**

**If someone offered the chance to make you a king/queen, but you had to give up your freedom and enter an arranged marriage in exchange, would you accept?**

**I have become very addicted to writing this story that I think I'm going to try submitting a chapter everyday. Don't worry though...I'm still working on TRF and TSTOA.**

**-TacticX**


	3. Arriving in Weselton

_"Same old tired lonely place..."_

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Primrose! Come on! Wake up!" Idun squealed as she shook her sister out of bed. Primrose groaned as she opened her eyes to see her nine year old sibling grinning at her from ear to ear.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this time in the morning." Primrose muttered, not bothering to move off the floor.

"Today we leave for Weselton."

Primrose jumped up almost instantaneously, as she too gasped in glee. He looked around, not knowing what to do first as Idun ran over to her bags which, were already packed with several days worth of her 'most royal' dresses.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Primrose asked as she ran around, grabbing her dresses and other stuff.

"Girls? Are you ready? We leave in an hour." Gilbert called up to them from the living room.

"I'm ready...but my sister isn't..." Idun giggled.

"Thanks to you." Primrose sighed as she threw in more stuff into her bags, not bothering to tidy it, and sealed it shut. "Okay...I'm a little more ready now. Did you already have a bath?"

"Not yet." Idun answered.

"Good. I'm having one first since you take forever."

"No! Me first!" Idun said as she tried to run to the bathroom, only to have Primrose grab her by her dress and sit her down on the bed.

"Not this time sister." Primrose grinned as she shut the bathroom door. Idun crossed her arms and pouted before looking at her sister's bag with a mischevious grin. She jumped off of the bed and searched around the room for something. She opened a couple of the drawers up, before looking under the bed. She then looked behind it and giggled when she found what she was looking for.

"Come here little spider." Idun whispered as she took the spider in her hands, gently, and walked over to her sister's bags. The only thing Primrose hated more that broccoli, was spiders. She would usually jump and go running out of the room screaming upon catching sight of even the smallest one. As for Idun, she had never been afraid of them, but that didn't mean she didn't find them gross. But, if it meant seeing the look of horror on her sister's face, then she would happily handle the little eight-legged critters.

"Are you be one yet?" Idun asked as she closed her sister's bag and sat back on the same place on the bed. A couple of seconds later, Primrose emerged from the bathroom, covered in a towel.

"What were you doing?" Primrose asked suspiciously as she noticed her sister smiling at her from the same spot on the bed, which was strange for Idun since she rarely sat still for more than a few seconds.

"Nothing." Idun replied innocently as she grabbed her own towel and ran into the bathroom. Primrose shrugged it off as she walked to her bag closet and grabbed a red and yellow dress. Red had always been her favorite color, her sister's was brown, since she was young, though her next favorite was blue. She put it on and did up the lace on the back before walking over to the mirror and Attempting to tie her hair into a bun.

After several failed attempts, she called out of her mother.

"What is it darling?" Elaina asked as she entered the room, gasping upon seeing her eldest daughter all dressed up. "Oh Primrose, you look so beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you." Primrose said with a smile as she sat down on a chair in front of the mirror. "Mama, can you please do my hair into a bun. I tried, but this was all that came out."

"Of course. Where's your sister?" She asked as she grabbed the brush and some ribbon.

"In the bathroom. You know how long Idun takes when she has a bath." Primrose said causing her mother to chuckle slightly. "Sometimes I think she drowns in there."

"Hey! I can hear you from in here!" Idun shouted out from within the bathroom. Elaina laughed slightly as she twirled her daughter's hair into the bun and secured it with the ribbon. Primrose smiled when she saw her hairstyle, before walking over and picking up her bags, just as Idun emerged from the bathroom. "Hey...can I have my hair in a bun as well?"

"Of course sweetie." Elaina said as Primrose disappeared downstairs.

"You got everything?" Gilbert asked as he dropped two bags by the front door.

"Yes papa." She answered as she placed her own bags next to her father's. "How are we getting to Weselton?"

"Their is a ship that leaves from the Verona river. It travels downstream and about six hours away is Weselton. It's part of the Coronian empire, not to mention it'll have plenty of visiting monarchs and dignitaries, so it'll be quite busy there this weekend. Try not to get lost."

"We won't." Primrose laughed as her sister came skipping down the stairs.

"Can we go now?" Idun asked as she placed the bag on top of her sister's.

"You sure you've got everything?" Their father asked.

"Yes papa." The two sisters replied. He walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Bye mama." Primrose and Idun said as they ran over and hugged her as well. She kissed them both on the foreheads before saying, "Be good now girls, and try not to give your father a hard time."

"Oh how I wish." Gilbert chuckled as he picked up their bags and strung them over his shoulder. The three of them hugged one last time before the sisters followed their father out of the house and towards the road. Their mother continued to wave as they walked away towards the town port, which was located on the Alberon river.

"What do you think it'll be like to meet a prince?" Idun asked.

"Heavenly. I get they'll be dresses in gold suits, with swords and crowns, and they'll be striding around with their heads held high...and they'll have bodyguards and all that." Primrose said. "Oh how I wish I was royalty."

"Me too..."

"Noooo...the kingdom is lost..." Primrose laughed as Idun groaned and slapped her lightly on the arm. "So, where are we going to meet the princes?"

"I believe that the festival starts tomorrow morning, but the kings and queens will probably be attending the Coronation of the duke. But I think the princess' and princes will be around town, especially the youngest ones. You can probably meet them but, of you do, be on your best behavior. You know how to address a royal?"

"Uhuh. Our teacher taught us." Primrose said. "King and queens are called, your majesty. Princes and princess' are called, your highness, and dukes and duchesses are, your grace."

"Good. Remember that Idun."

"And, since their royals, you have to do whatever they say..." Primrose said with a grin. "So, if they tell you to eat a bowlful of spinach, you have to do it."

"What?! No way..." Idun squealed.

"Oh my god...rebellion!" Primrose gasped dramatically. The three of them entered the town square where they could see the ship being boarded by several others.

"This ship to Weselton! Leaving in 10 minutes!" A conductor called out from the deck, causing the three of them to rush forward and board the ship. Gilbert handed the conductor the tickets before they went below deck and searched for their room, which was located in the lower portion of the ship.

"Did you bring any food?" Idun asked her father as she sat on the chair by the window. Since the boat was made for short trips, there were no beds, only chairs, a table, and a small bathroom.

"Enough for the trip. We'll have lunch once we get there." Gilbert said as he placed their stuff next to the table, before pulling out a couple of sandwiches from his bag. A few minutes later, and the ship began to leave on its six hour journey to Weselton.

"You two alright? You're not going to get seasick, are you?" Their father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will never get sick...but my sister might." Idun laughed.

_An hour into the journey..._

"Papa...I don't feel good." Idun whined as she buried her head into her father's shoulder. Primrose knew that this wasn't a good time to laugh, but she loved it when her sister boasted about something, which she did all the time, and failed it.

"Primrose...could you go and get your sister some water please?" Gilbert asked as he held Idun closer. Primrose nodded as she exited the room and walked towards the service area of the ship. The attendant on duty informed her that the water was on the deck of the ship, to which she nodded in thanks and walked there. She could feel the light breeze of the nearby hills as she emerged on deck, which had around two dozen people standing around and chatting with each other.

"Excuse me...do you have any water?" Primrose asked the attendant. He nodded in response as she looked at the surrounding hills. They appeared to be currently a small village. In the distance, there was a kingdom with a large castle and surrounded by massive stone walls. "What kingdom is that?"

"Oh that, that's the kingdom of Vaelrom. They say their prince is one of the rudest in the entire empire." The attendant replied as he handed the girl the glass of water. Primrose thanked him before proceeding back to her room, where her father was still cuddling the sickened Idun.

"Here you go." Primrose said as she handed the glass to her sister. Idun took it and drunk it all down as Primrose stared out of the window on the side of the ship. They still had around another five hours before their arrival in Weselton, and boredom was starting to catch up with Primrose. It was okay for Idun since she had her seasickness to keep her occupied, while her father was occupied with preventing Idun from throwing up in all portions of the ship.

"Papa. I'm going to wonder around the ship, if that's alright with you."

"Of course darling. Just don't take too long and don't talk to strangers." Gilbert said. Primrose nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. She walked back up to the deck of the ship, where the other passengers were, and just leaned against a railing, staring at the beautiful, rolling, green hills to the side of the river.

"I heard that the duke of Weselton is quite kind." A passenger said next to her.

"Really? I heard different. They say that he has the habit of making selfish decisions and inflicting harsh punishments on others." The passenger's companion replied.

"And your source is?"

"Southern island."

"Oh, they make up all types of shit over there. Like that legend about that evil snow queen."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what legend is this?" Primrose asked the passengers.

"Oh...its really stupid actually. It involves magic, and ice and...its complete rubbish essentially. Southern isles, Europe's largest supplier of crap since the 12th century." The passenger to the left laugh.

"Please excuse my friend. He says magic isn't real. I've seen it with my own two eyes...the powers that some people are bestowed with." The passengers friend said. "If you must know about the snow queen tale, it all starts with a family from...around the 14th century..."

"Here we go again." The other passenger muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, they say that there once was a young princess with the powers over ice and snow. When her mother and father initially found out, they tried to hide it from everyone. But, word eventually got out..."

"How?" Primrose asked.

"Some say it was a servant, others say it was a guard..."

"Or maybe this so called princess was just really stupid and used her powers in public." The other guy laughed.

"Uhuh...anyways, when the village found out, they tried to burn her for witchcraft. In a last ditch attempt to save their daughter, they snuggled her out of the kingdom, by ship, to god only know where in the north. Sweden, Norway, Finland...no one knows." The guy said. "So, the parents left her there, since they had a kingdom to run, promising that they would visit her from time to time. They never kept that promise. Slowly, the thought of her kingdom hating her, and her parents abandoning her, turned her love into hatred, against everyone. She created a kingdom of ice and cursed her parents land to an eternal winter..."

"Which...amazingly, does not exist in any history book whatsoever." The other guy interrupted.

"...which slowly killed off the inhabitants. They say that a king from a nearby kingdom eventually heard of this snow queen and tried to put an end to her. So he led an army of a hundred thousand men towards her kingdom and fought a massive battle with an army of snow creatures. While his men were fighting, he snuck into the castle and found the queen staring out over the balcony, oblivious to his presence. So, he crept up behind her and in one swift movement, stabbed her straight though her frozen heart."

"You're joking..." Primrose gasped.

"Nope...that's what they say he did. But, before the snow queen died, she shot a blast of her magic at his heart, but instead of freezing him, it instead set a curse on his family. Then, the snow queen turned to solid ice and shattered into a thousand pieces."

"So what was this curse?" Primrose asked.

"Well, they say that the firstborn of every six generations of his family, shall be cursed with the powers of ice and snow as well, and that the world would turn against her the same way that the world turned against the snow queen. Forever cursed to roam this earth with the powers that could kill you instant. Why six generations? Because it took six seconds for the snow queen to die."

"Wow...that is so cool." Primrose said.

"And a load of crap" The other guy replied.

"Believe what you want my friend, but it's true."

"So who is this family?" Primrose asked.

"No one really knows. But they say that the second generation of the family inherited a kingdom in the south of Norway. I think it was a kingdom within a fjord. I'm not really sure since the legend gets all iffy from that point onwards."

"Look...even if it happened, it is only logical to assume that the family is long dead now. Who would want to extend their family tree if their firstborn will be cursed?"

"Always the pessimist. Right, well, we have to go now and find one of our other friends. It was nice meeting you..." The guy said. Primrose gave a smile as the two of them walked away.

"Hmm...I guess I've got a story to tell Idun now." Primrose muttered as she disappeared below deck, heading back to her sister to tell her a story, since Idun loved stories.

* * *

"Are you ready your highness?" A servant asked as he knocked on Agdar's door.

"Nearly. I am just preparing the rest of my stuff." Agdar called out.

"Understood your highness. Your father is waiting for you in the throne room." The servant replied before walking down the hall. Agdar packed a couple more of his suits into the trunk before locking it and dragging into the door. He opened it and called out for a servant to bring the trunk downstairs while he went back in, to change into the designated attire. He was told by his father that the trip would take around 18 hours since the windspeed were stable and facing south.

The young prince grabbed his crown before running out of the room and down the stairs, before slowing down as he entered the throne room.

"Son." Gustav acknowledged as his son came forth to him. "I assume your have lacked everything and are now ready?"

"Yes father." Agdar replied. The king nodded before ordering the servants to bring the luggage out towards the Arendellian flagship, the crocus. The two royals walked out into the courtyard where a carriage was waiting to bring them to the port.

"Once we get to Weselton..." Gustav started as the driver closed the door. "...we will first greet the royal family of Weselton. After that, we will also have to greet the other visiting dignitaries from the Coronian empire and any other kingdoms. I believe that there will be a celebration held in the castle around the evening of the Coronation day, but, it shall only be for the elders and the Weseltonian royal family. So, it's up to you whether you wish to stay in your room, or explore Weselton."

"You are not forcing me to stay in the castle?" Agdar asked as he tried to mask his shock. He was even more shocked by his father's answer.

"No..." Gustav replied. He seemed to want to add more to that, but decided not to as the carriage entered the town square. They could see several people watching the carriage pass by, curious as to where the royal family would be going at this time a year. "Just remember who to trust and want I taught you about safety should you choose to venture into the city."

"Yes father." Agdar replied. A few minutes later and the carriage pulled up by the flagship, and the driver let the two of them out. Agdar stared at the massive ship in front of him. It was the largest naval vessel in the Arendellian arsenal, but was still small in comparison to the flagships of other nations. Agdar walked up, onto the deck, with his father where the captain greeted them.

"Good morning your majesty. Your highness." Captain Davis greeted.

"I assume everything is in order and that we shall be departing soon enough?" The king asked.

"Yes your majesty." Davis replied. Agdar and Gustav went below deck to their respective room, where the young prince immediately flopped down on the bed and laid there, staring up st the varnished, wooden ceiling above. He had never been to Weselton before, or any kingdom in he south as a matter of fact. The furthest he had ventured to was the Swedish empire, but that was when his mother was still alive. He wondered whether he would be able to find a princess while he was there...but pushed those thoughts aside when he realized that his father would probably inspect his choice for months before giving a decision...which would probably no.

Choose a princess from a kingdom with lots of resources. Those were his fathers exact words from around month before, when they again got into an argument over stupid things such as relationships, something that Agdar didn't want his father to interfere in. But since when did Gustav ever listen.

So what would happen if a kingdom rich in resources had the ugliest princess in the world, yet the girl he loved was part of a kingdom that had no resources whatsoever. His father would probably force him to marry the ugly one he didn't love, over the beautiful one he did love, because of some stupid silk or cotton.

The simple thought of this infuriated Agdar as he threw his pillow against the wall and screamed, "I'll marry who I want to marry father!"

"Your highness? Is everything alright in there?" A concerned servant asked through the door.

"Everything is...fine..." And by fine, he meant, fucking horrible.

"Understood your highness." The servant said as he walked away. Agdar sighed as he grabbed the pillow and slammed it over his face, knowing that his life would ultimately be ruined by his own father.

* * *

_Five hours later, Weselton..._

"Girls...we're here..." Gilbert said into the room. He barely dodged the door that nearly slammed into his face as Primrose and Idun ran outside excitedly, gasping as they emerged on deck.

"Wow..." They both gasped.

Weselton was massive...well, massive in comparison to Verona, that is. It would technically require a dominant royal family, had it not been part of the Coronian empire. They looked around, taking in the breathtaking sights of the city, the hills, and the massive castle situated on top of a hill on the edge of the state, overlooking the ocean and all the surrounding lands. The city state was surrounded by rolling hills on one side of it, while the other side had direct access to an estuary which led to the Atlantic ocean.

In the center of town, was a massive obelisk with a man riding a horse situated upon the top.

"That is Frederick Weselton, the original founder and first duke of Weselton." Gilbert told his daughters. "He was originally an earl from Wales, but he left after he didn't accept the policies of the king of England. He settled here and created his own kingdom, which was absorbed around a hundred years later by Corona, after the second Corona-Tsar war."

The town was mostly composed of 2 to 3 story high, stone and brick structures. A couple seemed Spanish in origin, but most resembled the French and Coronian building styles of the early 15th century.

"Come on girls...let's go find a place to stay." Their father said as he led them off the ship and towards the center of town.

"Welcome to Weselton sir." A guard greeted as the three of them passed by.

"It's cooler here than in Verona." Primrose commented.

"Well, it's next to the ocean, and the hills provide this place with more rain and wind that the surrounding states and kingdoms." Gilbert explained. "Now, where is the Maroon Inn?"

"Aww...can't we stay in a hotel?" Idun asked.

"Sorry dear. We don't that kind of money."

"Well, can't we choose somewhere a little better?"

"Willing to sacrifice food for shelter?" Gilbert asked with a quirked brow.

"Never mind." Idun muttered as the two of them approached the aforementioned inn. it wasn't as shabby as they initially thought, but it still paled in comparison to the inns or hotels that the other passengers seemed to stay at. Primrose and Idun followed their father towards the counter and waited. They watched several people come in and out of the inn, including a group of Russians that appeared to be surveying every detail of the inn and the outside town square.

"Alright girls. I've got us a single room on the third floor because I know you like the views." Gilbert said as they walked up the stairs to the third floor. Their father opened the door and saw two beds, one by the window and another by the bathroom. "You two will have to share the bed by the window, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes papa." The two answered. Primrose sat on the bed while Idun walked onto the balcony and looked across the top of the town. She could see the castle in the distance from where they were, as well as the Weselton Public Gardens, about a mile west of it. She tried to see if there were any royals in the area, but she knew that they wouldn't venture towards this part of town.

"Papa? Can me and Primrose go and explore the town?" Idun asked.

"Well, it's lunchtime at the moment so...we'll have lunch first, and then we'll go and look around town together. What do you say?"

"Okay." They changed their attire to something a little more formal while their father waited by the door.

"What are you dressed up like that for?" He asked.

"Just in case we see a royal or something." Primrose answered. Their father locked the door before stuffing the key in his pocket and walking downstairs, where several others from the ship were also checking into the same inn.

"Where do you want to eat? There are some nice cafes by the beach if you wish to see the ocean."

"Yeah...can we go swimming?" Idun asked excitedly.

"And, you're going to where what exactly?" Primrose asked causing Idun to groan. They walked down Milemo boulevard towards the busiest district of Weselton, where numerous citizens and visitors were observing the guards and workers setting up the Coronation decorations. Most were varying shades of gold and red, the cors of royalty, but some of the decors hanging from the lights were a shade of navy blue, no doubt to reflect the Duke's naval history. About fifteen minutes of walking later, and they were by the seaside. Primrose and Idun stared in awe at the magnificent white sands and deep blue waters of the Weseltonian coastline, something that they lacked in Verona due to it's proximity from the ocean. They could see dozens of citizens and children in the waters, playing around in the summer warmth, as they walked down Whitestone avenue, searching for a place that they could have lunch in.

"How about this place? meridian café?" Gilbert asked.

"Do they have chocolate cake?" Idun asked with a giggle. Gilbert gave a light laugh as they entered the café and chose a seat with a view.

"Good morning sir. May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Uh...girls? What would you like?"

"Chocolate cake." Idun and Primrose answered in unison causing their father to roll his eyes.

"Of course...as for me, I'll just have a latte." The waitress nodded in response before proceeding back to the counter.

"Girls. Tomorrow, while you two are at the festival, I'll be visiting one of my friends here. He's a blacksmith and he wants me to take some special orders which, if we're lucky, should give us a little more money for the next few months." Gilbert said.

"Ooh...can we have some more pocket money as well?" Idun asked.

"Maybe...but that's only once I get the orders done...if he gives them to me."

The waitress returned with their orders and placed it on the table.

"Can we go to the castle after this?" Primrose asked as she took a bite from the cake. "I've always wanted to see a king or queen."

"I'm not sure if there'll be many here today. The Coronation is tomorrow, and any royals here today would probably be in their ships or staying as guests in the castle. But, we'll go to the castle anyway...just don't get lost or muck around, alright?"

"We promise." Idun and Primrose said. Gilbert just smiled knowing that his daughters would, somehow, always get into trouble, no matter where they were. He looked out across the bright blue ocean and saw several ships, no doubt royals, approaching the Weseltonian harbor.

* * *

_2 hours later...The Crocus..._

"We're making very good progress your majesty. If the winds maintain their current speed and heading, then we shall make landfall in Weselton by midnight, or possibly before." Captain Davis informed the king.

"Excellent. Please keep me updated." Gustav replied as he walked back to his quarters. On the other end of the ship were William and Agdar, both playing a game of chess while sometimes glancing out over the water.

"What do you suppose Weselton will be like?" William asked.

"I don't know." Agdar replied as he took a bishop with his knight.

"Do you suppose it'll be warm? Cold? Big?"

"I didn't know ten seconds ago, and I don't know now." Agdar mumbled as he watched his king get taken by his opponent's queen.

"Maybe we can go roam around the town once we get there tomorrow. We can find you a princess!" William laughed as Agdar shot him a glare. "What...at least it won't be your father who's choosing...or have you already found someone?"

"No...not yet..."

"Bro...you should have been in the royal guard. I've got a heck of a lot more freedom than any royal or citizen ever has. You see, a royal guard can marry both ways. Of we want to marry a commoner...so be it. If I fall in love with a queen or princess, then that's perfectly fine as well. Royals can only marry royals and royal guards. Commoners, commoners and royal guards...freedom fools!"

"Oh how in envy your life." Agdar said as he smiled at his friend.

"But don't worry...if your father won't let you marry who your heart desires, then just tell me and I'll fix it all." William said as Agdar looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah...I'm not killing my father..." Agdar replied.

"Why...too scared or can't be bothered...or both?"

"Can we please talk about something else. I already lost my mother, I don't want to lose anyone else, no matter how much of a control freak, and pain to my life he is." Agdar replied, a little more harshly that William expected.

"Alright...I'm sorry bro." William said, slightly taken aback.

"Checkmate." Agdar said as he stood up and walked back to his room, ten hours still remaining on their journey.

* * *

"I wanna go inside!"

"No Idun! Only royals and visitors with approval are allowed inside." Gilbert said as he tried to restrain Idun from running through the front gates and being shot by a guard for trespassing.

"Yeah...if you want to get inside, you'll need a crown." Primrose whispered before gesturing to a nearby person selling wooden crowns. Idun gasped as she ran over and tried to take one.

"Whoa Missy. You're going to need money for that." The salesman said with a smile.

"Papa! Can I have some money for a crown?"

"What do you want a crown for?" Gilbert asked.

"So I can enter the castle. Primrose said I can enter if I have a crown."

Gilbert eyed his eldest daughter who was deliberately looking away and trying to hide the smile on her face. He took his youngest daughter by the hadn't before walking around the castle gates, Primrose following closely behind. They soon came to a small guard outpost where several men were training.

"Why are they wearing those funny hats?" Idun asked as she noticed they were wearing a tall red hat, with Weseltonian marking on them.

"Those are to tell people that they are people of authority." Gilbert told her. The guard stopped their marching and lifted their rifles into the air and fired them off in unison. The sudden bang caused Idun to scream in shock as she ran to her elder sister and cuddled her.

"What are those?" Idun asked squeaking.

"Rifles...they're used to kill..."

"Primrose! They're used as defensive weapons when people...invade others."

"Why would they do that?"

"To gain land for the kingdom to expand." Gilbert said. He watched the guards march away, back into the castle, as several royal carriages arrived through the castle gates.

"Ooh...who are these?" Idun asked.

"I'm not sure...that looks like the sigil of Vaelrom. And that other one is...I'm not really sure." Gilbert said. One of them had a purple flag with a lion on it. "I don't know that kingdom's name but I think it is a kingdom a few miles north of that...uh...Arendelle."

"And that one?" Primrose asked as she pointed out a kingdom with a golden sun backed by purple.

"Corona. That...is Corona! Oh...I think that since we're here, we'll have to join in and bow once the royals emerge.

"Introducing, High King Leo II of Corona, High Queen Catherine of Corona, and Prince Harold of Corona!" The announcer...announced. The three of them quickly bowed along with everyone else, as the king, queen, and prince of Corona emerged from the carriage. Primrose looked up and watched a young boy, around her age, stepped out of the carriage clad in a pearl white, silk suit and velvet cape. He had dark brown hair that was kind of unruly, and was wearing a golden crown with a red ruby embedded in the middle.

"Primrose...head down..." Gilbert whispered. Primrose quickly put her head down as the royals walked into the castle grounds. They all stood up as the guards closed the gates and dispersed the crowds. "Primrose...you're not supposed to look up until the royal advises that it's alright to do so. Otherwise you could get punished..."

"What a stupid rule." Idun said as she walked up to the gates and looked inside. She ran back to her father and sister before they turns back towards the town and began to explore it. They first visited the museum of Weseltonian history, before venturing into the public gardens where Idun promptly got lost for thirty minutes and sending Gilbert and Primrose into panic mode, until they found her on a set of swings laughing.

By time they had finished their tour off Weselton, it was already nearing dusk and they were starting to feel hungry again. They decided to eat in a place that was a little more exquisite, Café Milanese.

"Zis Pasta is oh so magnifico." Idun said in a mock it a loan accident causing Primrose to burst into laughter and for Gilbert to groan.

"Idun...not here..." Gilbert said.

"What...it's funny." Idun laughed as she dug into her pasta. Gilbert rolled his eyes in response.

_30 minutes later..._

"Right ..I'm going to go back to the room to get some shut eye for a while. Do you want to explore the town for a while?"

"Yes!" The two sisters replied before he could finish his sentence. He smiled in response before hugging them and warning them not to get lost. They watched as he walked back towards the inn before looking at each other and squealing with joy.

"What should we do now?" Primrose asked.

"Everything!" Idun squealed as the two of them ran back towards the public gardens. As soon as they got there, they climbed up into one of the tree houses and looked out towards the ocean and the top of the castle. It was mostly clear skies as the moon lit up the kingdom and ocean, glistening off of the calm seas like a massive Pearl in the ocean. "It's so beautiful. I wanna live here."

"I wish..." Primrose said as she looked back at the castle. "I wish I could be a queen one day...and rule over my own nation. I would be the kindest Queen of all...and rule with a warm heart..."

"And I would be your right hand!" Idun said.

"Don't you want to be queen?"

"Oh...good point." Idun laughed as she climbed out of a window and onto a branch...

"Idun...be careful!" Primrose shouted as she noticed her sister balancing precariously on the branch. Primrose climbed out of the window as well as she tried to get to her sister's side. She barely managed to get a couple of feet out before she lost her footing and fell, grabbing onto the branch at the last second.

"Primrose!" Idun squealed as she ran back towards her sister and tried to pull her up. She managed to lift her up a few inches before her strength gave up on her and she lost her grip. Primrose screamed as she fell from the 15 foot high branch and landed on something soft and squishy...that also seemed to squeak.

"I think I landed on a rabbit..." Primrose called up as she sat up. She looked to her side and saw a crown...A CROWN?!

She had never moved faster in her life as she jumped off of the object and turned around and gasped. On the ground, was a person who was beginning to stir.

"Oh...nice one sister. You squished a person." Idun said.

"Are you alright?" Primrose asked the boy as he groaned and started to sit up.

"No ones will be alright if you land on them." Idun laughed causing Primrose to shoot her a glare..

"What...happened?" The boy asked as Primrose walked over and picked up his crown.

"I am so sorry..." Primrose apologized as she handed the crown back to the boy. "I...I fell out of the...oh my god..."

"Oh...you're dead now." Idun giggled. The person she landed on was no other than the Prince of Corona himself. Primrose felt both surprised and horrified. Surprised that he wasn't murdering her right there, and horrified that it was the Prince of Corona, of all the people on the world, that she landed on.

"I...I...I'm sorry...your highness." Primrose stuttered.. The prince looked up and shook his head, clearly still dazed as he looked around and caught sight of the girls.

"I fell...and oh...sorry." Primrose apologized as she knelt down, Idun following as well.

"Uh...that...that won't be necessary." The prince said allowing the two sisters to stand up.

"I am so sorry..." Primrose started the minute she stood up. "I...I was in there...and then...I fell...and my sister was useless in helping..."

"Hey!" Idun squealed.

"And...and...please don't hang me for treason!"

"Why would I do that?" The young Prince asked.

"I...hurt you..."

"Correct term is flattened..." Idun giggled as Primrose resisted the urge to choke her then and there.

"Oh...um...its quite alright. That's not the first time its happened..." The prince said.

"It isn't?"

"Well...actually it is...but, I'm not one of those princes."

"Not one of what princes?" Idun asked.

"One of those violent princes. Oh...I forgot to introduce myself. I'm prince Harold of Corona." The prince said.

"Oh...I'm Primrose..." She replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Primrose replied. _"Why do my cheeks feel warm...oh my god...am I blushing?! Well, he is kind of cute...no! Get outta my head...I nearly flattened a prince!"_

"Are you alright? You kind of did fall out of a tree..." Harold said.

"Oh...I'm alright...I've fallen out of trees before...on should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm fine." Harold said, giving a little smile. Primrose couldn't help but smile back as well, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. This close up, she could see that he was quite handsome. He had blue eyes and wavy brown hair. Primrose's eyes widened when she realized she was staring. She quickly looked away to hide her blush. "So...what were you doing in the tree in the first place?"

"Going after my little sister." Primrose answered as she pointed to Idun.

"Hi...I'm Idun!"

"Hi." Harold smiled.

"Harold? Harold darling?" Came a female voice from a few feet away. A few seconds later, the queen of Corona appeared and walked toward them. "There you are! Me and your father have been worried sick...oh...and who are these two young ladies?"

"I'm...Primrose and this is my sister Idun your majesty." They answered to queen Catherine.

"Oh...how nice to meet you girls. Was my son bothering you?"

"Oh no...not at all..." Primrose replied.

"Okay then. Come on now Harold. The royal dinner starts in 10 minutes." Catherine said as she led Harold away. "It was a pleasure you ladies. Be safe now..."

"We will your majesty."

"Oh..my...god...what just happened?!" Primrose asked her sister.

"You squished the prince of Corona." Idun laughed causing Primrose to mock strangle her.

* * *

"Wow...you disappear into the public gardens for five minutes and you're already with two girls..." Catherine joked.

"Mother!" Harold gasped as he looked away.

"What? I won't judge! But the older one looks kind of cute..."

"Can we please not talk about this type of stuff...its embarrassing." Harold said as his cheeks reddened.

"I'm only trying to strike up a conversation..." Catherine said with a roll of her eyes as they entered the castle. To be honest...Harold did agree with his mother. The older sister was kind of cute...but the simple thought just made him blush harder as he entered the royal dining room.

* * *

"Girls! Where have you been?" Gilbert asked. "I was about to come looking for you."

"In the public gardens. Primrose flattened the prince of Corona." Idun squealed out, nearly causing their father to choke.

"Idun!" Primrose snapped.

"What...always tell the truth..." Idun laughed as she jumped onto her bed.

"You fell on the prince of Corona?" Gilbert asked in shock.

"It wasn't my fault. I climbed on a tree branch to get her...and then I slipped and fell. I didn't know he would be there, otherwise I wouldn't have fell." Primrose explained. "But it's alright...he forgave me..."

"Uhuh...and they were both looking into each others eyes and blushing..." Idun added.

"I was not!" Primrose squealed in response, her cheeks reddening. "I was just...looking at him..."

"More like staring...hehe. Love at first sight..."

"Come here you!" Primrose squealed as she chased her sister. Gilbert continued to watch his eldest daughter try to tickle the younger to death, while he tried to process what they had just said.

"My god...that's something you don't hear everyday..." Gilbert muttered.

* * *

_Midnight..._

Agdar stared out at Weselton as several port workers placed a plank onto the crocus.

"We're here your majesty." Davis said to king Gustav as he emerged on deck.

"This is so exciting...let's go get lost tomorrow." William joked.

"Father would probably find us." Agdar responded.

"Yeah...well, I'll be staying on the ship so...I'll see you after the coronation."

"Come on son. The carriage awaits." Gustav said as the two of them walked off the ship and entered the horse drawn carriage in front. The journey to the castle took around 20 minutes which, upon entering the castle, were greeted by several servants and the, soon to be, duke of Weselton.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Duke Allan." King Gustav said. The duke was quite thin and not very tall. He was around his late twenties by Agdar's estimate and his voice was quite high pitched.

"It's an honor to meet you too your majesty." Allan replied.

"And this is my son, Prince Agdar."

"Duke Allan." Agdar greeted with a nod as Allan shook his hand.

"Well, if there is anything you shall need at all, then you only need to ask." Allan said before walking off to the courtyard.

"Well...he'll make a reasonable duke." Gustav commented as he, and his son were shown to their rooms. "I'll see you in the morning then...and don't be late..."

"Yes father." Agdar replied as he entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to the window and looked out across Weselton, which was actually significantly larger than Arendelle, making him wonder whether his home really was a kingdom...or a city state. He couldn't be bothered to think about as he flopped on to his bed and fell asleep, the journey here having drained him completely.

* * *

_**"An angel fell from the heavens and onto me...literally!" -King of Corona**_

**Future king and queen of corona have met...now...what to do with the future king and queen of Arendelle.**

**So...who here already doesn't like king Gustav?**

**Also, I have included several references to other fanfics out there...actually, I include many references in my story but damn are they hard to find. Up to this date, no one has ever found the hidden message in my other story, The Dark Falling...and they've had two months to try to find it. Or how about the one in Stranded...wait...there isn't one there...or is there?**

**-TacticX**


	4. Coronation Day

_"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy..."_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Idun...can you please stop doing that." Primrose groaned as she pushed her sister off of her back. Idun squealed as she hit the floor while primrose sat up and looked outside. She could see numerous citizens crowding into the town square and towards the castle. "What's going on?"

"It's coronation day." Gilbert said as he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a beige suit with silver tassels. "I suggest you two hurry up and get changed."

The two sister's immediately ran towards the bathroom, Idun beating her sister by a split second and slamming the door in her face.

"IDUN!" Primrose screamed. "You better not take forever again!"

"I might..."

"Grr..."

"I've already got your dresses ready and they're both laying on your bed." Their father pointed out. Primrose checked hers before going to her trunk and pulling out her handbag. We searched inside to make sure everything was complete, before walking back to the bathroom and slamming on the door.

"Nearly finished...opening the taps..."

"IDUN!"

"I'm just joking...hold on..."

_15 minutes later..._

"I was this close to kicking down that door." Primrose growled as her smiling sister emerged from the bathroom and walked to her bed. Idun donned on her dress, which was brown in color with black highlights. Primrose always teased Idun about looking as black as the night in her dresses, though Idun usually retorted by saying that primrose looked like a rainbow. She finished styling her hair into a bun and securing her corset before tying the ribbon into her hair.

"Finished..." Idun muttered as Primrose exited the room and picked up her dress.

"Come one girls. We still have to walk to the castle gates and the coronation starts in around an hour." Gilbert said as he sat by the doorstep. It took around another ten minutes for the two of then to finally finish changing into their suitable attire before they were ready to leave.

"Got everything?" He asked to which Idun and Primrose nodded. The elder checked to make sure her handbag was secured before they both rushed downstairs and into the town square, where numerous other civilians were walking towards the castle. "Stay close to me. Your mother would probably kill me if anything happened to you two."

The marched alongside the crowd, up the main high street, towards the castle where the guards had opened up the castle courtyards to allow people to enter and stay outside. Several other royal carriages and dignitaries were also entering from the main gate and side entrances.

"How many people showed up here?" Idun asked in shock at the sheer volume of citizens that were present on this occasion.

"Uh...about five thousand...give or take a thousand." Gilbert estimated as they entered the castle gates and walked towards a spot near the main entrance, so as to be able to get a good view of the duke and the other families when they came to greet the populace. Idun and primrose saw a nearby rock and decided to climb it to get a better view over the crowded courtyard.

"Do you think we'll be able to enter the castle?" Idun asked.

"Technically, we're already in it since we're within the walls..."

"Nerd...I meant that castle itself." Idun stated as primrose shot her a glare.

"No...unless you're royal?"

"I'm Idun of Verona and this is my squire, Primrose."

"Come here you..." Primrose growled as she tried to grab her laughing sister.

"Girls...behave yourselves." Gilbert whispered to them.

"So, when does the coronation start?" Idun asked.

"Any minute now."

* * *

"Hurry up your highness." The servant said as Agdar ran out of his room. He knew that his father would probably scold him for being late, but he would get much worse if he didn't get up before the ceremony actually started. He followed the guards towards the second floor were several dignitaries were making last minute preparations to their attire.

"Agdar! Where have you been! Of all the occasions to be late to, it had to be this one." Gustav muttered as he pulled his son towards him.

"I'm sorry father."

"Never mind that now. Tidy your hair up...it looks like a hedgehog is on your head." Gustav whispered as Agdar tried to flatten his hair.

"You may now enter the chapel..." The guards announced as they opened the doors to the second level of the chapel. Agdar and his father, along with more than a dozen other dignitaries, strode in regally and sat down on their respective seats. Agdar could see the altar on the ground floor in front where the priest was getting the required crown jewels ready.

"One day...you too will have a ceremony like this." Gustav muttered. "You and your, _royal wife." _

Agdar, upon hearing the emphasized words in his father's sentence, grimaced.

"Please all stand." The priest announced, causing everyone to stand up and face front. "Let us begin..."

* * *

"What's happening?" Idun asked.

"They're probably beginning the right of passage into the bestowing of power to the duke." Gilbert answered.

"What's that?" Idun asked.

"It's when the duke has to swear some stuff like protecting the kingdom no matter what, and not falling into corruption or running the kingdom into the ground. That sort of stuff." Gilbert answered. They listened as they could hear the choir of the church singing several hymns, and the church bells suddenly ringing.

"Do you think I'll be able to see that prince again?" Primrose asked her sister.

"Why?" Idun asked. "Oh...I see...you like him!"

"What? No I don't!" Primrose defended with a blush. Idun just giggled in response as her sister's cheeks reddened deeply.

"Girls...be quiet. We're at a coronation." Gilbert said. The two sister's stared froward and tried to listen to the coronation ceremony.

_15 minutes later..._

"Well, that's fifteen minutes of my life I'll never get back." Primrose sighed as the three of them walked out of the castle courtyard.

"It wasn't supposed to be interesting...well, not to the common folk anyway." Gilbert mentioned. "So, what do you suppose we do now?"

"Wander around the public gardens because Primrose wants to see the prince of Corona." Idun said as her sister poked her in the side, causing her to squeak.

"I'll let you two wander around town again...but don't mess around...and try not to hurt anymore royals." Their father said causing Idun to laugh and Primrose to scowl. Tuey watched as their father left back towards the inn before the two sisters walked back towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" Idun sang.

"Nowhere in particular..." Primrose answered as she walked back to the seaside with her sister. They climbed down the tide breakers and onto the pearly white sands below before choosing a shaded site to sit down and rest.

"Wanna build a sandcastle?" Idun asked.

"You're not going to bury me in sand again are you?" Primrose asked with a frown.

"I would never..." Idun replied with a laugh as she walked to some sand in front and started digging into it. Primrose sat down on the sand next to her and watched her younger sister build up the castle that she was so sure would collapse halfway through.

_An hour later..._

"Hmm? What happened?" Primrose asked with a yawn as she looked around.

"You fell asleep." Idun answered as she finished the final touches on her sandcastle, which was nearly the height of Primrose.

"Whoa..."

"See? I told you I'm awesome at building stuff." Idun boasted as she took a step back and admired her work. Primrose was about to say something when a "hey" interrupted her. She turned around and nearly gasped in shock.

"Hey.. Primrose right?"

"Prince Harold! Uh...hey..." Primrose said as she contemplated whether to bow or not.

"Please...just call me Harold...and you don't need to bow." The prince said with a smile.

"Um, about yesterday..."

"Please...it was an accident..." Harold said with a laugh. "Its not everyday that a girl falls on me..."

"I guess." Primrose said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why is your sister staring at us like that?"

"What do you...Idun!" Primrose scowled seeing Idun looking at them with a look of interest, as if expecting something to happen any moment.

"What? I'm just curious." Idun laughed. Primrose quickly shoved her away over to her sand castle before returning back to the prince.

"Sorry about her...she's a little nosy sometimes." Primrose said as the prince gave a little chuckle. "So...whatcha doing here? Just asking...I'm not trying to sound rude or anything..."

"I was just wandering down the beach. I tend to do this in corona as well, but the beaches in Weselton are much better than they are in corona.

"We don't really have beaches in Verona. Mostly hills and rivers...so, our activities is mostly hunting and wandering around the countryside." Primrose answered.

"Sounds nice. I'm more of a nature person as well, and an excellent hunter, as long as its a longbow. If its a crossbow, well...that's a totally different thing."

"I like hunting as well." Idun interrupted causing Primrose to sigh.

"You nearly hit papa with an arrow once."

"It was his fault that he stood behind me!" Idun argued as primrose quirked her brows. She shook her head to remove the comment from her mind before returning to the prince.

"Um...well, it was nice...talking to you again..."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?"

"Yes...she'd love to!" Idun said as she pushed her sister towards the prince who was laughing lightly. Primrose shoved her sister away again and tried to apologize but Harold stopped her.

"Relax. I don't mind you tagging along. Idun can come as well." Harold said.

"Wait...really? Are you sure you want her to come..."

"I will bury you in sand!" Idun warned as she ran up to them. Primrose rolled her eyes as she and her sister followed the prince down the beach and towards the lighthouse on the other side.

"So...where exactly are you from Primrose?" The prince asked.

"Verona." She answered.

"Oh...I've heard that that's a nice place. Part of the Geroanian empire right?"

"Yeah...well, for the past few decades anyway."

"Hopefully for the next few as well. My grandfather died in the last Coronian-tsar war."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Don't worry. I was three at that time. I had no idea who he was till my mother told me." Harold said as the three of them climbed over some small rocks.

"So...out of curiosity, what's it like being a prince?"

"And how can I become one?" Idun asked causing Harold to laugh and primrose to mutter something in embarrassment.

"Sorry Idun. You have to be born to be royalty...or, you can become a royal...but only if you marry one." Harold explained. "As for what's it like to be prince...its quite bring to be honest. Whenever I'm not sitting in a meeting with my parents, I'm studying for when I become king. If I was king, it would be alright since I could do what I want...but, it will be a while before that happens."

"I guess...uh...where are we?"

The three of them looked around and realized they were already exiting Weselton and walking towards the lighthouse.

"Can we go to the lighthouse?" Idun asked.

"Uh..."

"Sure." Harold said as the two of them walked towards the outhouse, primrose following suite, muttering something incoherent. They eventually reached the base of the lighthouse which was located on a small outcrop of rock near the ocean. The saltiness of the ocean along with the sea spray created a unique atmosphere, one that could not be found in neither corona, due to it's location within a bay, nor Verona.

"It's locked." Idun said as she tried tugging at the door.

"It will be. Only the lighthouse keeper is usually allowed in here." Harold said.

"Hmm...wanna go rowing?"

"No!"

"Sure...I love the ocean. My father taught me all about sailing. He wants me to be an admiral as well as the king. He says it'll make me better when it comes to naval activities."

The prince and Idun climbed inside the rowing boat by the lighthouse, Harold signalling for primrose to get in. Primrose reminded herself to bury Idun in sand later for making her life so difficult, before climbing in the boat as well.

"Don't you get seasick?" Primrose asked her sister with a quirked brow.

"Not this time!" Idun stated as she jumped to the rear of the boat, nearly capsizing it in the process, and grabbed the oars.

"Idun!" Primrose growled as she tried not of fall into the water. "You can't row!"

"Yeah I can!" She replied as she tried to push the boat away from some rocks...and into more rocks. Primrose squealed as she toppled over and onto the prince, knocking the two of them to the floor of the rowing boat. The prince laughed as primrose jumped off of him and marched towards her sister, only to fall over again when the boat suddenly lurched forward.

"See...I told you I could get us to sea." Idun boasted as she picked up the oars and tried to row, only to realize that solid wood oars were a lot heavier than she initially thought.

"Yeah...it's a pity you won't be able to get us back." Primrose pointed out as the waves were bringing them further out to sea.

"Don't worry. I can row." Harold interrupted.

"Oh no...that won't be necessary. I can..."

"Hey...a prince doesn't only need to do princely stuff...especially when mother and father aren't around to see." Harold grabbed the oars and began rowing them back to the coastline. Idun peered over the edge to see several schools of fish swimming beneath them.

"Careful...if you go overboard..."

"I can swim...you can't." Idun said as she poked her tongue out. "Hey...I think I see a shark..."

"WHAT?!" Primrose shrieked as she jumped to the middle of the boat. She looked at her younger sibling to see her laughing on the floor of the boat, and realized she had been tricked. "Why you little..."

"You're so gullible..." Idun giggled, Primrose scowling as she sat down. "Hey...do you have any chocolate in there?"

"Yes...hut you're not getting any!" Primrose said.

"Oh, but why?"

"Really? You're asking that?"

Harold watched from the stern of the rowboat in amusement as the two sisters bickered with each other, though his gaze was mostly fixed on primrose. He was lucky that his parents didn't discriminate commoners like some of the other monarchs did, and they actually practiced, class equality, in corona. That meant that nobles and commoners were treated alike by the guards and government and no discrimination occurred. That law had technically been in effect for centuries, despite other kingdoms criticizing corona for its choices.

"Hello?"

Harold quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw primrose waving her hand in front of him.

"You alright?"

"Oh..yeah...just, thinking of something." Harold said causing Primrose to laugh.

"I knew you have chocolate!" Idun squeaked as she pulled out a small chocolate bar form her sister's bag. Primrose growled as she lunged at Idun and pulled the chocolate from her bag.

"You have your own sister!" Primrose said as she stuck the bar into her bag. She was about to pull her hand out but felt a tingly sensation on her wrist. She looked down and saw a spider climbing...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Primrose screamed as she tossed the bag aside and threw the spider off of her worst. She quickly lost her footing though as the boat tipped to one side, causing her to fall backwards into the water.

"Primrose!" Idun shouted, knowing her sister couldn't swim. Harold quickly jumped into the water after the thrashing teen, grabbing her, and pulling her back onto the boat. Primrose coughed out some water before glaring at the bag with the spider. Idun quickly sat down and stayed quiet, dreading what would happen if her sister found out she was the one who planted the spider in her bag.

"Are you alright?" Harold asked as he helped primrose up. She nodded in response as she shook her hair slightly to dry it. Harold walked back to the oars and started rowing them back to the shore again, primrose occasionally glancing at Idun, wondering why she was suddenly being so quiet.

* * *

"Don't rest your head in your hand. It's not a regal thing to do." Gustav muttered to Agdar. The two of them were now sitting in the Weseltonian council room, along with dozens of other dignitaries who were discussing about events and politics.

"I thought you said I could go to town after the coronation." Agdar whispered back.

"Yeah...just...just finish this meeting first. You should experience these type of things since you'll be required to participate in these sort of events when you're king of Arendelle." Gustav explained.

"What are you talking about Albert?" One of the kings asked.

"I fear..."

"Surely I don't need to sit through all of these now. It can't be that different from our meetings." Agdar said.

"...peace is short lived..."

"Arendellian meetings rarely have kings and queens from other nations attending them. Things operate differently here..." Gustav replied.

"...Tsarian armies..."

"Yeah...so can't I just learn it in Arendelle?" Agdar asked, getting increasingly annoyed at his fathers unwillingness to let him have even the smallest smidge to freedom.

"...mobilizing on east..."

"No. Being physically present is the best way to learn something." Gustav replied.

"...Geroanian empire..."

Agdar knew that there was no arguing with his father and just sighed as he looked back at the meeting.

"...maybe five at most." King Albert finished.

"So, we prepare. Preparation is always the best." A queen said.

"We all know what happened in the last one." The minister said.

"Yeah...but let's not jump to conclusions yet. This may all be some kind of trick to get us to lay the first shot...if so, that is not going to happen. Corona doesn't start it!"

"Yeah...we end it!" One of the kings laughed as others nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. So, we'll continue to discuss this in due course, but for now, it's time to have a break. Lunch is being served in the great hall and those of you who wish to stay." Duke Allan said. The other monarchs began chatting to each other as they exited the room and proceeded downstairs.

"I'm going to go out to the town..." Agdar said. "If you allow me."

"Fine...but remember what I taught you." Gustav said as he followed the other dignitaries out of the room. Agdar walked the other way, towards the main entrance, and in to the courtyard. He looked back to make sure that his father wasn't following him, before exiting the castle grounds completely and walking towards the town center.

* * *

"That was fun!" Idun said as she jumped off of the dinghy and sat down on a rock on the beach.

"It would have been better if a spider didn't jump out and knock me into the water." Primrose muttered as she stepped out as well, followed by Harold.

"Uh...so...do you want to walk back to the town center?" Harold asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...sure." Primrose said with a smile, causing the prince to smile as well. The three of them climbed up the wall on the beach, and onto the seaside walkway, before walking down one of the high streets.

"Want to get some lunch?" Harold asked. "My father told me of a really nice cafe down the main high street."

"Oh...um. I'm not really that rich..."

"Don't worry. I'm the prince of Corona." Harold said as they changed course and walked towards the main street. They eventually came across a cafe called Cafe Vivian. It wasn't that busy since most of the royals were still in the castle and having their lunch there, so there wasn't much problem finding a table.

"Your highness." The waiter greeted in surprise. "Its a pleasure to see you here in our restaurant. What would you and these two lovely ladies like? Everything is on the house for the prince and his friends."

"Well...I'll have the fillet mignon." Harold said before looking over to primrose and Idun.

"I'll just have a salad." Primrose said.

"Come on primrose. Everything is on the house." Harold said.

"Oh...OK. I'll have the carbonara."

"And I'll have the lasagna! With extra cheese." Idun added.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Primrose asked her sister.

"Well, I can eat more than you if that's what you're asking."

"I'd like to see that one day." Primrose laughed as the waiter took the menus away.

"So, you're Idun right?" Harold asked the nine year old, to which she nodded in response. "What's Idun mean?"

"I'm not sure...according to mama it means youthful..."

"...Childish." Primrose said with a cough causing Idun to hit her and Harold to laugh.

"So, your nine and primrose is thirteen. Any other siblings?" Harold asked.

"Nope. Only me and flower child here." Idun said as primrose growled. "How about you?"

"I'm the only child. I've always longed for a brother or sister, but unfortunately, its only me. I believe I have some cousins in then south though...but I have no idea who they are." Harold said as the waiter brought the first dishes to their table.

"After this, I'm ordering a milk chocolate covered cake." Idun said as she dug in.

"Oh...I see you two like chocolate as well." Harold said.

"Yeah. Mine is dark, but my sister's is milk."

"I like both of them. My mother usually complains when several bars disappear everyday. It's usually me and my father, since my mother isn't really into sweets." Harold told them before returning to his steak.

"Are you sure your mother and father are alright with you being here?" Primrose asked. She didn't want to get into trouble with the king and queen of corona.

"Of course." Harold said, trying to hide his blush when he remembered what his mother told him the night before. "I regularly go to town in corona, even going so far as to join the festivals and celebrations."

"I bet it's amazing living in corona." Idun said.

"Somewhat. If it wasn't for the events there though, then not so much. There isn't really anything unique. It's got hills and the ocean and grasslands, but so does Weselton and your kingdom, Verona."

"Verona doesn't really have that much in terms of places to go." Primrose said.

"Come on...let's finish lunch so we can have dessert." Idun interrupted. Primrose rolled her eyes as Harold laughed a bit.

* * *

Agdar walked down the high street towards a place that he had heard about from one of the monarchs. He looked up to see...

"Where the heck have you been?!"

Agdar turned around to see William marching up to him with a quirked brow.

"Oh..hey William." Agdar said, forcing a smile as the two of them walked down the high street.

"Let me guess...your father had something to do with you being late?"

"He has everything to do with anything that happens." Agdar replied causing William to laugh.

"As usual...so where are we going to?"

"This cafe here." Agdar said as he pointed to cafe Vivian. The two of them walked inside and found a place near the door. They sat down as the waiter came up to them.

"And how may I help you two gentlemen?" He asked.

"We would just like a sandwich each." Agdar said. The waiter nodded before walking away.

"What's wrong? Out of money?" William asked.

"Nope. I'm just not very hungry." The prince replied.

"Hey...isn't...isn't that the prince of corona?" William asked as he pointed to a brown haired prince sitting across the room from them. Agdar turned around and caught sight of the Coronian prince as well as two girls sitting across the table from him.

"Huh...how comes I can never score like he does?" William asked.

"Seriously?" Agdar asked with a raised brow.

"What? Its a legitimate question." William replied as he looked back at the prince. "Hey...look at that girl there."

"I'm ten...she must be what...thirteen?"

"Not her...I'm talking talking about the brown haired one."

"They're both brown haired." Agdar said as he looked at them.

"God...must I point everything out myself. The one sitting on the left of the chair, near the window, on the chair in cafe Vivian, Weselton. Is that precise enough for you?"

"Not really...oh...the brunette?"

"You just said they're both brown!"

"Yeah...but the elder's is a lighter shade of brown."

"What? How? Never mind. See the brunette?"

"Yeah? So?" Agdar asked.

"Well, she looks about your age." William smirked.

"And?" Agdar asked. Seeing the grin on his friends face he sighed. "I'm ten. I think I'm a little too young to he looking for a consort yet."

"There's no such thing as too early my friend. Besides, if what I've heard is true, then most relationships start when the couple meets at an early age. Then, love blossoms in the later years...but the meetings occur in the younger years." William stated.

"And where did you hear that from?" Agdar asked.

"One of my friends from the Southern isles." William answered.

"My father says that the southern isles is Europe's largest source of rubbish information."

"I thought it was the largest source of bullshit?"

"William!"

"What? Might as well say the proper term for it! I mean, come on. The Southern isles is spreading like rabbits. The king of the southern isles has eight brothers and six sisters. My father told me there was a term for women who have that many children...what was it...oh yeah...a..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Agdar said as he turned around and looked back at the prince and the two girls. He looked at the younger of the two for a second. She appeared to be laughing at something that the elder was saying.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"She's seems nice...why don't you go talk to her?" William asked.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I already have a girlfriend."

"Your imaginary friends don't count." Agdar retorted.

"Hey...wait...I have an idea." William said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Agdar asked as William stood up.

"Watch..." William laughs as he began to walk over to the table. Agdar gasped when he realized what his friend was about to do and quickly jumped up and grabbed him. William gasped as Agdar pulled him back to the table and forced him down.

"What are you doing?" Agdar asked as he sat down, William standing back up.

"Relax! My friend told me this works everytime!" William said as he stood back up, only for Agdar to pull him back down. "Bro! You are a prince, and you need to be married in the future!"

"Yes! Future! That's in a decade!"

"What? Oh I'm more determined now than ever!" William laughed as he jumped up and tried running, only to have Agdar grab him. The two collapsed to the floor as William pushed Agdar off of him.

"I'm serious. I...I...don't have..."

"Don't have what?" William asked. "Oh...Oh! I get it! You don't have the courage!"

"I do! The prince of Arendelle is full of courage!" Agdar stated.

"Uhuh...then bring out that courage and talk to her..."

"No..."

"Okay...answer me this...do you think she's cute?"

"No." Agdar replied. William raised his brows and stared at Agdar.

"Still no..."

William raised his brows even higher until they disappeared in his hair, before asking, "And you are sure of that...the truth? In your heart...what your saying is the truth?"

Agdar bit his bottom lip as he looked back at the brunette. If he said no...he would be lying. If he said yes, William would tell him, I told you so, and if Agdar hated anything more than his father's attitude, it was that sentence.

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me!" William laughed as he jumped up and started walking towards the girls, only to have Agdar tackle him to the ground again.

* * *

"...and she said..."

"Eek!"

Harold, primrose and Idun looked around to see two boys getting up from the ground. One of then was pulling the other one, who was laughing slightly, back to their table.

"What is going on over there?" Primrose asked with a laugh.

"I think that one is a prince!" Idun said as she pointed to the crown on the head of the prince.

"Wait a second...I think I know him...yeah...that's...that...Agdar. Prince Agdar of Arendelle." Harold said. "I saw him in the the dukes coronation."

"Oh..." Primrose said as she and Idun looked at the prince who was sitting back down, the other one rolling his eyes. They appeared to be glancing at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Idun asked. They watched as the prince looked around, his eyes widening as he noticed them looking smat him. The other boy laughed slightly before shooting a smile at them.

"I think...they're looking at you." Primrose said with a giggle as she looked at Idun.

"Why?" Idun asked as she peered over to the two boys.

"Why don't you go ask them?" Primrose asked with a smirk.

"What? No way. That'll be embarrassing..." Idun said.

"Since when did you start caring about that?" Primrose asked with raised brows. Idun shot her a glare before looking back at the boys, primarily, the prince.

"Okay...I'll ask...but, you give me the two cars of chocolate in your bag if I do..." Idun said. Primrose thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Deal." She watched as her sister stood up and walked towards them. "This ought to be interesting."

"I bet the prince starts blushing profusely." Harold laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Wimp...coward...chicken...potato...uh...oh boy..." William said as he eyes widened.

"What?" Agdar asked quizzically.

"She's...she's coming this way..." William muttered causing Agdar to gulp. "The brunette...maybe I should go..."

"I will kill you if you do that..." Agdar muttered as he took in a deep breath.

"Hey!"

Agdar resisted the urge to scream, William snorting upon catching sight of this, and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Um...hi?" Agdar said, mentally face palming at his sudden loss of courage and nobility. Oh wow...she is cute...oh heck...what am I saying...keep it together! "May...may I help you?"

"Yeah...my sister wants to know why you're staring at us...or more precisely...me?" Idun asked with a smile. Agdar could have sworn that he was blushing...or maybe he was completely pale...one of the two, since the Coronian prince and the elder girl were laughing from the table.

"I...I wasn't looking. My friend...was just being a..." Agdar stopped short when he realized that William had disappeared.

"I saw him run to the bathroom." Idun said as Agdar screamed internally, both in anger and embarrassment.

"Oh...um...this is...well...awkward."

"I thought princes were supposed to act regal and strong when talking to others?" Idun teased. Agdar paled as he realized he was probably acting like a total buffoon at this moment. Then again, this was the first girl he had ever spoken to.

"Um yeah...but, I don't always do it when I'm outside my castle." Agdar said in an attempt to gain back some nobility and strength.

"Okay...so, why were you staring at me?" Idun asked again, resisting the urge to laugh at how she was causing the prince to panic and blush..wait...blush? Whatever courage Agdar had pulled back, just vanished again.

"I was...I was...looking out of the window." He lied, knowing that there was no way in hell that she would fool for that.

"Oh...your name is Agdar right? Prince Agdar of Arendelle?" Idun asked with a smile.

"How..."

"Prince Harold told me." She said as she pointed to the Coronian prince who smiled, before looking away and laughing. Primrose looked like she was trying desperately to hold herself together as all of this was playing out.

"Oh. Um...yeah, prince Agdar of Arendelle at your service..."

"Idun. Just...Idun." She answered.

"Oh...you're Norwegian?"

"Nope."

"But that's a Norwegian name." Agdar said.

"I know. My mother chose this name. I don't know why...but I like it. You're Norwegian though since Harold told me."

"Yeah."

"Well...it was nice meeting you Agdar..."

"Um you too Idun." Agdar muttered.

"And you should really handle that blush." Idun laughed before giving him another smile and walking away. Agdar felt like he wanted to die when Idun told him he was blushing. He watched as the young girl walked away and towards the table where primrose and Harold were sitting.

"Wow...you were like...freaking out bro." William said as he returned to the table.

"I..am...going...to...murder...you." Agdar mumbled, still staring at the girl.

"Yeah...but you like her, don't you?" William asked. Agdar turned around and glared at him. "Well? A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Maybe..."

"Really?" William asked. "You might like her? How does that work out?"

"Will you shut up if I tell you the truth?"

"Yes..."

"Fine..um...yes..." Agdar mumbled the last word so low that William had to lean in to hear it, but he heard it nonetheless.

"I knew it...you have a crush..."

"Shut up...I...she's...cute...but...she's a commoner."

"Really? She's a commoner? You know I'm a commoner right?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about my father here." Agdar sighed, knowing that even if he did have a tiny crush on her, on the way she acted, on her smile, on her looks, her father would burn it to the ground upon finding out.

"Well...I am offering my services for...um...regicide." William whispered with a laugh.

"William! Stop messing around." Agdar muttered.

"Bro...all you have to do is tell your father, straight up, what you want. Tell him you're old enough to make your own decisions and that you don't want an old guy messing around with your life."

"You do realize he's your king right?"

"Yeah..."

"The minute I tell him anything about me liking commoners or anything like that, he'll marry me off to the first princess he finds and I'll have no choice to go along with it."

"Well, make it a secret. Where is she from...surely she can be that far."

"I just met her! And she never told me where she lives." Agdar said.

"You didn't ask? Why?" William asked. Agdar glared at him in response before sighing and turning around, finishing the rest of his sandwich off.

"Bro...they're leaving..." William said. Agdar looked around and was slightly dismayed to see them walking towards the door...wait...why was he dismayed? He watched Idun look at him and shoot him a smile. He gave a small smile in response causing her to giggle slightly.

Cute...Agdar thought.

"You're not going to say bye?" William asked as the three walked out of the cafe. "Or are you too cowardly again?"

"I am not a coward." Agdar said as he pulled some money from his pocket and left it on the table.

"Oh really...then why don't you ask her to go on a walk or something, maybe tomorrow."

"I don't even know where she is now!" Agdar exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Just leave that up to me." William stated.

"Uh...okay. Good luck with that."

"But seriously...do you like her...or at least think she's cute?"

Agdar took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

"I knew it...I'm the perfect match maker." William boasted.

"That'll never be true!"

"And don't worry...you'll be staying in Weselton all week anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a storm between the British isles and the Baltic sea." William said.

"Wait...what? How did you know that? William?"

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Well, I had a lot of fun today. This is all so weird considering I just met you yesterday." Primrose laughed.

"The correct term is squished."

"You already said that."

"No, I said flattened last time." Idun laughed before walking into the hotel.

"Well, I should be going now. My parents are probably getting worried and the last thing I want are my parents locking down Weselton to look for me." Harold said. "Um...if...you want to do this again...just ask the castle for me..."

"Really...um when?"

"Maybe tomorrow...uh...sorry. I mean whenever you like."

"Relax. I can do tomorrow."

"Strange. I'm usually the one to say relax." Harold laughed. "So, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. As long as your parents don't mind..."

"They won't...bye then..."

"Bye..." Primrose said before walking into the hotel.

"Well...that escalated quickly." Idun laughed.

"Yeah..." Primrose laughed.

"Oh my god...if you end up in a relationship with him...you'll be a queen when you grow up."

"Idun...we're not in a relationship. This is only...friendly stuff."

"Uhuh...very believable..."

"Well, anyway, you're coming with me again tomorrow. Harold is as well..."

"Love is in the air..." Idun sang.

"Shut up." Primrose said with a blush as they entered their room. "How about you and that other prince in the cafe. I could see you blushing as well. What was his name...Malvar?"

"Agdar." Idun corrected.

"Eeeee..."

"Stop that!" Idun whined, her cheeks reddening, as she flopped down on the bed.

"Maybe...you can see him tomorrow as well...who knows." Primrose said. The two of them laid down and stared out of the window, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

"So, how was your day with that girl?"

Harold spat out his drink in the most unroyal way possible as he gaped at his mother.

"Girl...what girl?" Leo asked as he looked at his son.

"Harold just spent the entire day with a girl. They even had lunch in a cafe." Catherine said.

"How..."

"We may not have guards following you at all times, but that doesn't mean no one is watching you. Don't worry...she's cute and nice, according to the guards, so I won't judge." Catherine laughed as Harold blushed.

"Royal or non-royal?" Leo asked.

"Non-royal." Harold answered.

"Is she tsarian?"

"No..."

"Then we have no problem." Leo said with a smile. "So...did you kiss?"

"What?!" Harold screamed.

"Don't worry...we won't tell!" Leo laughed.

"Father! I just met her yesterday!" Harold stated.

"Its not uncommon for the first kiss to he on the first day!" Leo said with a mouthful.

"Dear...manners." Catherine said to her husband with a quirked eyebrow. Leo rolled his eyes before swallowing.

"Look at me and your mother. We were already kissing on the third day."

"Uhuh...third..." Harold repeated

"Yeah...but...it can happen on the first.".

"But it didn't." Harold said.

"We should invite them yet and her little sister to have lunch with us one day..." Catherine said.

"Mother! I just met her yesterday...and were just friends! You make it sound like I've met her for a month already!"

"Son...everyone says that. They always say, we are just friends...and four months later, they're already expecting their first child and..."

"Darling...let's not go there..." Catherine said.

"Son, you know about the birds and the bees right?" Leo asked to which Harold nodded. "See...everything is alright now..."

"Dear. Maybe in a few days time, you can invite her and her whole family to dinner here. Just...a friendly dinner, as you say. Now, who was that other prince that Idun was talking to?"

"How do you know all this?" Harold asked, shocked at just how much his parents knew about the day.

"Guards...and they also did their research...so?"

"Well, that was prince Agdar of Arendelle."

"Arendelle is a close friend of ours." Leo said. "They've helped Corona in times of war. Now if only their king wasn't such a control freak..."

"We can invite him too. According to the guards, and what they over heard, Agdar might like Idun..." Catherine said.

"He'll have to deal with his father first. Arendelle embraces the, royalty above all, logic. Most of the kingdoms whove embraced that logic before have ended up with their bloodlines ending from lack of heirs, and because of people rebelling." Leo said. "Anyway, what else happened?"

"Nothing much. I've invited them to go out again tomorrow..."

"Well, do they know how to ride a horse?"

"I'm probably guessing so..."

"There are some nice spots around the Weseltonian countryside that you can visit or have a picnic at. If you want, I can come as well..."

"That won't be necessary!" Harold quickly said.

"Alright...your choice..."

"Dear...don't worry. Unlike some monarchs out there, we have no problem with you you decide to have a relationship with..."

"Don't they understand what, I just met her yesterday, means?" Harold muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Found a princess?"

"No father..." Agdar replied. He opted not to tell his father about what happened at the cafe, fearing what would happen if he did.

"I hope you didn't get too interactive with some of the commoner's out there. Don't worry though...my guards will report what happened." Gustav said with a smile. Agdar suddenly paled as he watched a guard enter the room, immediately recognizing him as a citizen that was sitting on a bench near the cafe.

"So...report?"

"Well, William and Agdar visited this cafe on he main street, cafe Vivian...and they had lunch there your majesty." The guard said.

"Anything else?" Gustav asked. Agdar closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"No your majesty. Nothing else to report your majesty."

Agdar's eyes snapped open as he stared at the guard in disbelief. Agdar heard a small, psst, from the doorway and turned around. He saw William standing in the frame, a smirk on his face as he winked.

"Good. You are dismissed." Gustav said. "I'm sorry that I had to post a guard to track you...but its for safety reasons..."

"Or maybe to find out what I was doing..." Agdar muttered.

"Well...dinner will be served in a few minutes." Gustav said as he set the book aside. "We should probably get down there. I want to introduce you to some of my friends..."

* * *

**I was unable to update for the last week or two because...and I'm telling the truth here...I lost inspiration in writing FanFiction. Now this does not mean that I've lost my addiction to frozen, hell no. I'm still overly addicted to it, what I mean is...I temporarily got fed up of writing...mainly because I spent the last right days watching movies and playing games...to the long I didn't have anything to write and eventually forgot about my stories...though I still read other frozen fanfics every day.**

**I only remembered when I opened my phone and saw a half complete document...and then I was like, Oh God! I forgot about my stories. So, I should be alright now and hopefully no more long waits till the next chapter for all of my stories...**

**So, I'm trying not to advance the relationships into, Anna style territory, but at the same time, in not trying to make it go too slow otherwise we'll all he married by time this story finishes. So...I'm trying to keep it at a medium pace.**

**And I know that its currently Primrose x Harold at the moment...but that's because Idun is only nine and Agdar is only ten. Eventually, they'll be the focus and primrose and will only be mentioned in whispers. I'm slowly increasing the relationship between Agdar and Idun...don't worry...we'll get there eventually.**

**-TacticX**


	5. Countryside

_The next day..._

"Come on! We're going to be late..."

"Eeeee..."

"You are so immature sometimes!"

Gilbert sat on the sidelines watching his two daughters get dressed as fast as possible. Since Idun had spilled that her sister was seeing the prince of corona, he had been unable to function properly, in complete shock as to what he heard.

"Papa? What do you think?" Primrose asked as she showed him a beige colored dress with a brown collar.

"Uh...I'm that looks nice." Gilbert said blankly. Primrose saw this and rolled her eyes as she donned on the dress in the bathroom. Idun was already dressed in a brown and purple dress and had her hair styled in a bun, whereas Primrose's was flowing freely.

"Come on! And you're the one that's always complaining of me being slow!" Idun muttered as primrose emerged from the bathroom in her beige dress. "Well papa! We'll be going now! See ya later! Bye!"

"Um...bye?" Gilbert called out as he watched his daughters run out of the room and slam the door shut.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Primrose shouted as the two of them ran towards the castle as fast as possible. They passed the castle gardens as they ran past the walls and towards the main gates of the castle.

"Halt!" One of the guards said as the two ran up. "May I help you two ladies?"

"Were here to see prince Harold of Corona!" Primrose said.

"Um sirs...its alright. They're with me!" Harold said as he rode up to them on a white stallion. The guards nodded as they allowed the girls to enter the castle courtyard while Harold dismounted his steed. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world...whatever it is." Primrose said with a giggle.

"You two know how to ride a horse right?" Harold asked to which primrose nodded and Idun shook her head. "Idun doesn't?"

"She's still learning. Every time she tries to ride one, disaster strikes either in the form of me being hit or her falling off." Primrose said.

"I'm not that had. You were even worse when you started." Idun retorted.

"You were still in a cot when I was learning to ride."

"Well, there's a horse that you can use here. I'm sure that Idun can sit on the back while you ride, if that's alright with you?" Harold asked primrose.

"I suppose...as long as Idun doesn't try fidgeting around again." Primrose muttered. She watched as a brown horse trotted up to the them, before mounting it and then helping her sister up as well. As soon as she had saddled up and Idun was secure, when grabbed the reins and looked at the prince. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking about checking out the nearby hills and forest, since you said you loved nature."

"I would love that." Primrose answered. The two of them were about to ride out of the gate when they heard the castle doors open and a young hoy appear.

"Hey. That's the prince I was talking to yesterday." Idun said as Agdar and William exited the castle entrance and wandered around the courtyard. Primrose looked at Harold who was grinning back before they both looked at Idun. "What?"

"We were thinking you could do with a friend to tag along." Primrose said.

"Eh?" Idun asked quizzically. She then glanced at the prince and then at her sister and gasped. "Excuse me...no way. I only talked to him yesterday to get the two bars of chocolate from you...which you still haven't given me."

"Well, if you allow us to invite him, then I'll give you...ten bars!"

"You don't have ten bars." Idun said as she crossed her arms.

"But I do!" Harold said.

"Why are you helping her!" Idun squealed as he cheeks began to redden. Harold shrugged in response as he stifled a chuckle. "Fine...ten bars. But if he annoys me, I'm kicking him off."

"You can't kick a prince." Primrose laughed.

"Watch me."

"Hey...Prince Agdar...over here!" Harold called out. Agdar and William looked around and saw the Coronian prince calling them over, and right next of him riding a brown horse, were the two girls from the cafe yesterday. Agdar gulped as William whistled.

"Oh...my...this ought to be interesting." William laughed Agdar walked and him walked over to the prince and the two girls.

"Hi Agdar." Idun giggled. Agdar hoped to god that he wasn't blushing again as he smiled and looked at the prince.

"Um...Harold?" Agdar asked as he looked at the prince.

"Idun..."

"No I wasn't!"

"...we...were wondering if you would like to join us on a little ride to the hills and forest." Harold said causing Agdar's eyes to widen. His heart said yes...along with his mind...but his sudden disappearance of courage yet again tried to say no...to save him from making a fool of himself.

"He would love to!" William said as he quickly called another horse forward and pushed Agdar towards it.

"Wait, what?" Agdar asked.

"Come on bro...this is your chance to get to know this girl better." William whispered into Agdar's ear.

"William...I..."

"Just relax. Don't worry, I'm coming as well since it's boring to just wander around Weselton on my own. Just be courageous...and open."

"Are you two done chatting yet?" Primrose asked. Agdar and William nodded as they climbed the horse and saddled up, Agdar still having absolutely no idea why he was doing this...nor what he would tell his father if he found out. Agdar snapped the reins and ordered the horse to follow the prince's and the girl's horse towards the town limits of Weselton. The skies were slightly overcast meaning that the weather wasn't really that hot and the breeze cooled it down even further. The path they were taking was the eastern path along the Southern periphery of the hills that led them to a small stream and some nice flat grasslands.

"Wow...its stern more beautiful that Verona." Primrose uttered as she stared at rye green fields, intertwined in with lavender, roses, tulips, and daises giving the lands a unique, multicolored look that couldn't be found anywhere in the Geroanian empire.

"Come on...I want to show you two something." Harold said as he rode off quickly towards a hill. Primrose and Agdar rode their horses quickly to follow the prince until they reached the small but steep ascent to the top of the hill.

"Wow!" Primrose and Idun gasped. Even Agdar and William were amazed since their kingdom had nothing like this...what with it being covered in snow most of the year. In front of them were massive expanses of forest, grasslands, and flower covered lands. In the distance they could see several small towns as well as the river of which Primrose and Idun sailed on to get her. Behind then was the kingdom of Weselton which seemed to glimmer in the ray of sunlight that was hitting it. To the north was a mountain range and to the south were more plains and grasslands.

"Let's go for a walk..." Harold said as he dismounted his horse and helped Primrose down from hers.

"Bro...nows your chance. Act like the freaking prince you are and help your damsel down." William said to Agdar.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"So what Harold did...to Idun...jeez? Are you retarded...or do you seriously freak out when around a woman?"

Agdar rolled his eyes as he dismounted his horse, and nearly tripped, and walked over to Idun.

"My lady..." Agdar said, trying to remember what his father taught him about talking to women...or princesses, though whether that would apply to Idun was another thing.

"Thanks..." Idun said as she jumped of the horse, Agdar catching her before she hit the ground.

"Yes!" William laughed quietly from his horse as he watched his friend helped Idun up.

"Come on Idun, Agdar!" Primrose called out from down the hill. Idun and Agdar rran after them, William following suit, an eventually came across a small stream in the path.

"They say that the water here in Weselton is so clean that you can have a bath...and still drink the water..."

"Eww..." Idun winced as primrose laughed.

"Don't worry. This water is clean..." Harold said as he pulled out a flask and filled it before handing it to primrose. She smiled before drinking some k of it and hand in it back to the prince. Idun was busy staring at on of the flowers by the side of the stream.

"Alright bro...see those purple flowers. Judging by her dress...she likes purple. Go pick them and give them to her!" William said.

"Why?" Agdar asked.

"Because girls like flowers...duh!"

"What suddenly made you an expert in romance?" Agdar asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"My girlfriend. How do you think I met her?" William sneered.

"I did say imaginary girls don't count." Agdar muttered causing William to roll his eyes before pushing Agdar towards some flowers. Agdar straightened his attire before grabbing some flowers and walking over to Idun.

"You know I can see William telling you what to do, right?" Idun asked as Agdar got closer. Then prince mentally face palmed before sighing and setting the flowers down. "You don't talk to girls very often...do you?"

"I..uh...no..." Agdar said as he looked at the ground.

"Don't look down. Always look at the other person..." Idun giggled. "My sister said that it boosts confidence."

Agdar looked at Idun and couldn't but admire how cute she was while smiling.

"So...you come from Arendelle right?" Idun asked as she sat on a rock. Her sister and the Coronian prince were engaged in conversation while sitting near the edge of the stream leaving her, Agdar and William doing nothing.

"Oh...yeah." Agdar answered as he sat on a rock next to Idun.

"What's it like in Arendelle?" Idun asked, curious as to what it was like to live in a northerly kingdom.

"Cold...like, very cold. It snows most of the winter and during the summer, it gets as warm as the winters in corona." Agdar answered.

"Snow? I've...never really seen snow before." Idun said to Agdar's surprise.

"What? How comes?"

"Verona is too far south to have snowfall..and that's where I've been living all my life..."

"Verona? That's the Geroanian empire right?" Agdar asked, Idun nodding in response. "I've heard that it is nice and warm there...well, it's warmer here...a lot warmer than Arendelle is right now."

"In would have thought that you are...resistant to the cold." Idun said.

"Not really. A warm castle helps, but outside, not even a coat can keep the cold out during the winter."

"So, who's William?" Idun asked as she pointed to the other boy that was sitting on the hill and watching them.

"Oh...he's my best friend. Been friends since we were four. He usually keeps me company when I go out since his father is my personal bodyguard. He's also very...enthusiastic and sometimes a little extreme and over confident."

"Sounds like Idun!" Primrose called out from in front causing Harold to laugh.

"Primrose!" Idun growled.

"We're not listening!" Primrose quickly added as she turned back and faced Harold again.

"Where's your mother and father?" Idun asked. The smile on Agdar's face faltered at the mention of mother causing Idun to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...its just that...my mother died a few years ago." Agdar answered causing Idun to gasp.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry. I know she's in a better place know. I just miss her...that's all." Agdar admitted as he tried not to cry again, since Idun would probably think he was a wimp if he did. "How about you?"

"My father is here in Weselton while we're here and my mother is in Verona still. My father is a royal blacksmith. He makes swords and shields for the various monarchs and nobles in the Geroanian empire or Corona. We're not really that rich...or noble or anything. But, I'm still happy. How about you? Are you happy?" Idun asked. Agdar's eyes widened upon hearing this question.

Was he happy? Such an easy question...yet so hard to answer. Most people born of royalty were happy. Who wouldn't? Then power to command at your fingertips. To do what you wish. To have a kingdom of your own and to be respected and not suffer the hardships of life. But, unlike most princes who's happiness increases the older they get, Agdar took a very different route. The older he got, the worse his life got, according to him.

From slowly being prohibited from leaving the castle because it wasn't a royal thing, to the death of his mother, to the strictness of his father...his happiness had been spiraling downhill for a long time now.

"Yes. I am happy." Agdar answered to which Idun giggled. The lie caused him to wince as he knew he was concealing his emotions. Then again, that was what his father had taught him.

Conceal, Don't feel. According to King Gustav, feelings and emotions interfered with the way a monarch thinks and acts. To make the right decision, the monarch should clear his mind of all feeling and thoughts so as to get the most logical solution. The perfect way to solve diplomatic problems, according to Agdar's father. A king who got infuriated during a meeting wouldn't come to the same decision as one who held his emotions and feeling back. Conceal...don't feel...

"Hello...are you alright?" Idun asked as she waved her hand in front of Agdar's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking of something." Agdar answered.

"Come on...let's go ride to the forest." Harold suggested. Primrose mounted her horse as Idun cake running over and climbed on as well. Agdar wanted to ask if Idun wanted to ride with him, but the words caught in his throat again.

"Jeez bro. You have to let your emotions flow free. Next time we stop, ask her if she wants to ride with you!" William said to Agdar who nodded as they mounted their horse. They followed Harold and the girls towards the forest in the distance where several villagers were chopping away at some wood.

"Your highness." The villagers greeted as the Coronian prince passed by. The forest was quite dense, but wasn't so dense that the horses couldn't pass through.

"Don't start climbing trees sister. We all know what happened the last time you did that." Primrose muttered.

"Yeah...you fell in love with a prince!" Idun stated causing Primrose to sputter and Harold to blush.

"Enough sister..." Primrose muttered as Idun laughed at how awkward she was able to get the prince and her sister to act.

"Hey primrose...can I take a turn in riding?" Idun asked.

"No...you still need to learn." Primrose said.

"I have. Papa taught me, remember?"

"Yeah...then you nearly run him over with the horse and smashed into the house." Primrose chuckled causing Idun to tickle her in the sides. "Aah! No! Okay...okay! Fine...you can have one ride...but that is all..."

"Yes." Idun squealed as primrose allowed her sister to get in front of her.

"Um...on a completely unrelated note Harold, do you know where the nearest physician is?" Primrose asked causing Harold to laugh and Idun to growl in annoyance.

"Okay...so...how do I go forward?" Idun asked.

"You snap the reins...but not too hard..." Primrose warned.

"Okay." Idun said as she snapped the reins as hard as she could, despite her sister's warning, causing the horse to immediately run as fast as it could.

"SLOW DOWN!" Primrose screamed. Idun tried yanking at the reins and the horse started to slow...

_ACK!_

_CRUNCH!_

"Oh my god! Primrose! Idun!" Harold yelled as he and Agdar rode to their aid. Idun had failed to stop the horse in time as they hit a low lying branch which immediately knocked them off the horse and into the ground.

"Idun...you...are...an...idiot..." Primrose mumbled as she clutched her abdomen. Idun sat up straight, clutching her stomach as well, and shook her head.

"Ow..." Idun squeaked as she tried to stand. Harold went to help Primrose up while Agdar helped Idun.

"How could you miss seeing that?" Primrose asked as she looked at her little sister.

"The horse was going too fast...it was his fault." Idun said as she pointed at the horse who was grazing nearby.

"Oh yeah...because you totally had no way of controlling him whatsoever." Primrose said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up. Then, to make matters worse, as if fate wasn't done with them just yet...it started to rain.

"Oh come on!" Primrose shouted as they all took cover underneath a tree.

"Don't worry...it'll all be over soon." Harold said.

* * *

"Where are Agdar and William?" Gustav asked one of his guards. "I've been looking everywhere for them."

"Uh your majesty...one of the castle guards reported that the two of them were last seen heading into the countryside with the Coronian prince and two girls." A guaguard answered.

"The Coronian prince? Hmm...no problem there...but who are these two girls?" Gustav asked.

"Your majesty...they were seen coming from the town this morning. They knocked on the gate and requested for Prince Harold and I believe that Harold invited Agdar and William to come along as well.".

"Oh...what are two princesses doing in the town?"

"Your majesty...they're not princesses. Our guards report that they were commoners."

"What?!" Gustav gasped. "Why is prince Harold interacting with two common girls?"

"Uh...technically, the Coronian royal family has no problems with interacting with non royals. As a matter of fact, they practice equality and I believe that the prince of corona can willing enter a relationship with either a royal, or none royal...without any problems." The guard said causing Gustav to gape.

"Wait...so you're saying...that one of these girls, is close to prince Harold? A commoner...close to a prince?"

"Yes sir. The Coronian royal family is alright with that. I overheard the conversation last night sir. I believe that your son is also interacting with them as well...though we'll need more information to determine whether is friendly or..."

"Where is King Leo and Queen Catherine?" Gustav asked.

"In the great halls. Why?"

"I need a word with them." Gustav said. "And find Agdar now!"

"Yes sir...but, this is the Coronian king and queen you're talking about your majesty. I don't recommend muddling in their personal affairs."

"As Arendelle is their largest northerly trade hub...I think I have some power in what they do..." Gustav said as he marched off. "And they better listen well..."

* * *

**In trying to make this story more complicated in terms of romance and trying to make it a little more realistic in how the events play out. There are kingdoms that embrace a royal marrying a commoner...and then you've got kingdoms who are definitely against such an arrangement...and stuff like this...does severely affect relationships between empires...**

**So...she do you think Gustav wants to talk about?**

**-TacticX**


End file.
